Beyond The Grey Horizon
by somewhereiusetobelong-inactive
Summary: ORIGINALLY TITLED: I'D GIVE MY HEART. Brunhilde is brought to Middle Earth and finds herself in the company of two Hobbits and a band Urukhai. Trouble seems to be around every corner for the seventeen year old, especially when she meets Eomer.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Gray Horizon**

**Summary: **Brunhilde, princess of Iceland is brought to Middle Earth and finds herself in the company of two Hobbits and a band Uruk-hai. Trouble seems to be around every corner for the seventeen year old, especially when she meets Eomer, Third Marshall of the Riddermark.

**Rating:** T for violence and adult situations currently.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance.

**Pairing:** Eomer/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the following things, save for Brunhilde and her world - though Brunhilde is a character extracted from the legend of the Nibelungs a Viking legend, her character has been changed around a little to suit my story - Eomer, Rohan, The Hobbits, Uruk-Hai, Orcs... you get the picture. This is a canon, though parts change only to suit the story and Brunhilde. Hope you enjoy, if so please leave a comment. Thank you (Mrs Huggins) for pointing out my disclaimer error, I didn't realise it, Brunhilde doesn't belong to me, I simply borrowed and altered her from the legends.

**Chapter One**

Drawing in a deep, long breath, she prepared herself for his next attack. Her breathing was strenuous and beginning to come in short gasps as she tired to regain stamina. Watching him carefully, she was waiting for the right time to lunge at him. He saw her eyes shift down and took the opportunity to attack her with his long sword…

"My Lady!" one of the handmaidens cried out, but found the young woman parrying his attack easily. The group of handmaidens watched their lady pull her helmet off, revealing a young woman underneath. The warrior she'd been fighting bowed low and pulled his helmet off, his long brown hair falling down his shoulders.

"Well met, Princess. You truly are born to hold a sword and you've learned the arts well. We can spar again tomorrow," the man stated, walking over to the sword rack and placing his sword back in its sheath. Handing her helmet and sword to a soldier, she turned and walked over to her maids. Brunhilde, Princess of Iceland, daughter and only heir to King Eldric and future wife of King Gunther of Burgund at seventeen had waist-length, blonde hair that was ornately braided most of the time, sky blue eyes and sun-kissed coloured skin. Walking out of the training yards, she strode into the palace hall to find her father sitting at the long oak table having breakfast. He stood and embraced her, kissing her cheek.

"I saw you sparring. You've learned well - someday you'll ride into battle at the head of a great army, astride a mighty steed," he beamed as they pulled apart. Brunhilde mutely nodded, not returning the words with one of her kind smiles as she usually did. Sitting down, she picked up the small, wooden cup and began playing with it absentmindedly, not realising her father had stopped eating to watch her with a curious expression. "What vexes you Brunhilde?"

Sighing quietly, she set the cup down and raised her eyes to meet her father's grey eyes. "Father, must I marry Gunther, a man I've never even met before? I can rule Iceland without any problems, most of the Lords support me as the next heir, even though I'm female," she inquired.

Eldric looked at his daughter; she was exactly like her mother Aaricia in everyway, especially in appearance wise. Aaricia, his Queen, had passed away when Brunhilde was seven, leaving the old King to raise his daughter alone. Even at that young an age, Brunhilde had shown she wasn't as ladylike as some women; instead of learning to sew, she chose the arts of combat and had learned the arts of the sword by the age of twelve.

Choosing his next words carefully, he answered, "Daughter you must marry there will be no leader to follow your footsteps if you do not. Now smile, Brunhilde, you're too beautiful to frown."

Brunhilde smiled at her father as she stood, murmuring in reply, "I know but... never mind. I'm going to go for a ride, Father. I love you. I need some time to think."

Entering the palace stables, Brunhilde smiled at finding her golden stallion saddled and ready. The only thing she hated about becoming Queen was that when she went to battle Light-Hammer wouldn't be able to be her mount. The young boy holding the reins stared up at her as if she was some great leader - or Odin himself. She'd always liked the young stable boy, Gang, ever since he'd become a helper three years ago. He bowed when she stopped in front of him. "Princess, I thought you might want to ride today so I saddled Light-Hammer for you," he said, his mouth still agape in stunned awe.

Brunhilde ruffled his hair as she took the reins from him, saying, "Thank you, Gang, you know me better than I know myself."

"Na, lady. I just knows what day to get Light-Hammer ready early."

Nodding, she smiled down at him before leaving the stables.

Inhaling the crisp, spring air, Brunhilde scanned the vast plain that she normally rode Light-Hammer across. Barely any trees covered it, making it good for riding long, hard distances - but it also made a good position during battle, since whoever controlled this flat, grassland controlled the entire war - which was not good when Saxon armies from Germania decided to attack. Their brute strength and fearless warriors demolished other Viking armies in one giant battle, that left the earth soaked red with blood, which is probably why nothing in the valley grew lush, green or strong here anymore.

Sighing, she kicked Light-Hammer's sides, urging him forward… a bright light suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her stallion to rear up on it's back legs, knocking her off. Her head hit a rock when she landed, knocking her unconscious…

The many warriors dismounted as they stopped among the scene they'd come to. Dead bodies lay around them, both Uruk-hai and human. It was dark and raining and muddy. The battle had been over long before the riders got there.

"Theodred. Find the King's son!" the lead rider demanded, searching the bodies.

One of the warriors near him, muttered, "Mordor will pay for this."

The lead warrior picked up an Uruk-hai and shook his head, saying, "These are not of Mordor." The white hand covering the front of the helmet proved his thoughts correct; Saruman had sent them.

"My Lord! Over here!" a rider called out, turning over a human body. The blonde rider rushed over to his wounded cousin's side. He felt for a pulse, it was there, but it was weak. "He's alive."

The group of riders thundered across the vast open plain towards Edoras. The lead rider carrying a gravely wounded man in the saddle with him. "Hang on cousin!" the blonde man murmured into the other's ear, desperately hoping that they made it to Edoras before his cousin's condition worsened and he lost him.

The fair haired woman ran up the stairs to the Golden Hall and entered the bedchamber, where the wounded man lay. Her breathing came in long, gasps as she rushed to the bedside. "Theodred, can you hear me?"

The wounded man seemed to hear her pleas but was unable to respond, due to the large abrasion on his side. He couldn't see anything but dark shadows because of a cut on his forehead. The blonde man nodded in the direction of Theodred's torso when the young woman looked at him questioningly. Eowyn, the young woman drew the covers back and upon seeing her cousin's fatal abrasion, her lips tightened and she closed her eyes, bracing herself against the flood of emotions that swept over her. She looked over at her brother and found him watching her, waiting for her to speak. Without saying a word to him, she stood and left the room. Eomer was quick to follow his sister and he caught her arm, stopping her.

"Eowyn, can you help him?" he asked.

"Maybe, if he fights the fever and the poison," she answered softly, looking away from her brother's face.

Eomer and Eowyn entered the Golden Hall to find their uncle, Theoden sitting motionless on his throne, wizened and aged far beyond his years. Placing a hand on Eowyn's shoulder, he smiled reassuringly at her before moving away.

"Your son is badly wounded, my lord," she remarked, bowing her head to him in respect as she spoke.

Eomer spoke: "He was ambushed by Orcs. If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force."

"That is a lie!" a voice seethed from the shadows, followed by a leech-like man appearing to the left of Eomer. "Saruman the White had ever been our friend and ally." Eomer stared angrily at the man, but shifted his gaze to his uncle when the king began saying something.

Grima leaned down close to the king at hearing him calling his name feebly. "My son…? Grima…?"

Eomer couldn't stand the sight of the leeches poison anyway and growled defiantly, "Orcs are roaming freely across our lands. Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. Orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman." He threw an Orc helmet onto the ground, which toppled over to reveal the white hand print of Saruman.

Grima looked up from the helmet to Eomer who was staring pointedly at him, an accusing look on his face. "Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind? Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent… your war-mongering."

"War-mongering?" Eomer questioned heatedly. He lashed out and grabbed Grima, pinning him against a pillar. "How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Grima? When all the men are dead you will take your share of the treasure?" Eomer saw Grima's eyes shift from his face. Turning slightly to see what he was staring at, the Third Marshall of the Riddermark found his sister walking past. She stopped to stare back at Grima for a moment before departing from the hall. Eomer jerked Grima and wrapped one of his hands around Grima's jaw, forcing the smaller, weaker man to look into his face. "Too long have you watched my sister, too long have you haunted her steps."

Grima's eyes looked to the left, and relaxed when Eomer was suddenly pulled off Grima by the leech's thugs. The black haired man straightened, saying to the Horse Lord, "You see much Eomer, Son of Eomund. Too much." One of the thugs punched Eomer in the stomach, nearly bringing the man to his knees from the force of the hit. "You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan. Under pain of death!"

Eomer looked at Grima, grief and despair in his eyes as he took in what Grima had ordered. The thugs dragged a fighting Eomer from the Golden Hall.

Moaning as she stirred, Brunhilde found a dark figure hovering over her. When her vision cleared and sharpened, she gasped; the person - creature was hideous - his face was enough to frighten the young princess to near death.

"Looks like we found ourselves some dinner boys," the creature jeered, grabbing her arm and yanking her to her feet. She looked around to find it was near twilight. The group of creatures surrounding her all resembled monsters she'd only read about in books.

"Where am I? Who are you all?" she questioned, only to find one of them binding her hands together. She was roughly shoved to the ground, beside two very small figures, both of which looked up at her curiously.

"Who are you?" one asked, shifting closer. She couldn't understand why the two boys looked like they were full grown men, only a child-like size version.

"Brunhilde. Where am I? Who are you?" she replied, quirking an eyebrow in amazement at how large and hairy their bare feet were.

"I'm Merry. This is Pippin. Why do you ask where you are?" the older of the two inquired her, looking at her strange clothing.

Sighing Brunhilde looked around at the large clearing they were in, then to her captors. The stench of their bodies reached her and she nearly vomited at the smell of rotten food and dried blood. _Wherever I am, it's certainly not home. _She turned her gaze back to the two small people and smiled softly at them.

"Why are you so short? I only ask because I've never see full grown men your height," she whispered, keeping her voice lowered so the creatures wouldn't hear her.

The second little man inched closer to her, murmuring, "We're Halflings… Shirefolk… Hobbits?" Brunhilde was now even more confused than what she'd ever been before in her life.

"Okay, so where am I?" The two "Hobbits" were now truly stunned by her question. Looking at each other, then back to her as they tried to think of the best answer to give her. Merry opened his mouth to speak to her, but low rumbles and groans caused the trio to look at where a group of the creatures were chopping down trees.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin inquired, looking at the other "Hobbit" expectantly.

The other hobbit… Merry looked at the forest, whispering in reply, "It's the trees." Brunhilde looked at the forest and quirked an eyebrow at Merry's words. On the outside she looked calm and collected - yet curious - but on the inside…

__

How can this be happening to me? Creatures like my captors only exist in books, not in real life. And these… hobbits, they don't exist either, so where am I and more to the point, how did I get here?

"Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall… and come alive," Merry questioned Pippin who to Brunhilde's amusement now looked exceptionally scared of the forest.

"Alive?" Brunhilde looked over at the large creatures and found one watching her. Quickly lowering her gaze, she turned her attention back to Merry who was once again explaining things about the trees.

"Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move." The trio looked at the forest again and Brunhilde couldn't hold back the shiver that ran down her spine as the eerie noises once again reached her ears.

"I'm starving." Brunhilde and the two hobbits turned their gazes towards the creatures upon hearing one speak. "We ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bred for three stinkin' days!"

Swallowing the lump in her throat at remembering what one had said before hand about her being their dinner.

"Yeah. Why can't we have some meat?" another added, turning his gaze to the trio. All three looked at each other. "What about them? They're fresh." Brunhilde felt like she was going to be sick at the thought of being eaten by these strange things.

"They are not for eating!" another roared. Brunhilde inwardly sighed, silently thanking the larger creature for not letting them eat her, Merry or Pippin. The two Hobbits had quickly grown on her in the few minutes since they'd met, because of how nice they were to her and how they answered her questions without inquiring about why she asked, well except from when she'd questioned them about where they are.

"What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh… They look tasty!" Merry and Pippin looked down at their legs and gulped.

The larger one that had defended them before shoved the smaller one back. "Get back scum!" The smaller ones of the band began to move restlessly toward the larger creatures.

"Carve them up!" one of the small ones ordered. Another moved towards the hobbits and Brunhilde, drawing his blade in the process.

"Just a mouth full."

"One mouth full to each of them and all three of us are dead," Brunhilde muttered, sliding backwards, towards the forest and away from her captors.

"No!" The leader once again stood in front of the trio, shielding them from the others. The two hobbits recoiled in fright and began following Brunhilde's actions. The creature moved towards the three, only to meet the larger ones blade. The leader cut the smaller ones head off, which landed in Merry's lap. He quickly pushed it off and crawled away from the group. "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!" All the creatures cheered and started tearing into fresh meat. Brunhilde once again nearly vomited when she saw the creature still alive as its intestine's were pulled out.

"Let's go," Merry ordered now that the creatures' attention was turned away from them. With their hands still bound, the Hobbits began crawling away. A foot came down on Merry's back and Pippin was turned onto his.

The creature brandishing a blade in front of Pippin's face, remarked coldly, "Go on. Call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!" Brunhilde looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. Noticing a thick branch within reach she grabbed it and scrambled to her feet.

"Hey!" she called out to the creature, who being as dim-witted as she'd guessed looked up. She slammed the branch into his face, causing him to stumble back. He snarled and went to attack her, only a spear suddenly pierced his back. Riders burst from their hiding places, ambushing the creatures.

Brunhilde dropped back to the ground when she reached Merry and Pippin, who both nodded, silently thanking her. Jumping up, the three began running towards the forest, dodging the arrows, horses and dead bodies in their path. Pippin was knocked onto his back. Looking up, he found a pair of thrashing hooves bearing down on him. Brunhilde turned sharply at hearing him yell, only to come face to face with another human. His eyes went wide in shock, when he noticed she wasn't one of the creatures, but a young woman. Before he had the chance to grab her, she had disappeared from his vision as if he'd only dreamed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the following things, save for my version of Brunhilde and her world -- though Brunhilde is a character extracted from the legend of the Nibelungs a Viking love legend/myth, her character has been changed around a little to suit my story -- Eomer, Rohan, The Hobbits, Uruk-Hai, Orcs... you get the picture. This is a canon, though parts change only to suit the story and Brunhilde. Hope you enjoy, if so please leave a comment. Thank you (Mrs Huggins) for pointing out my disclaimer error, I didn't realise it, Brunhilde doesn't belong to me, I simply borrowed and altered her from the legends.

**Video;** To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers, that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v l c Q a W G I z t e U.

**- - -**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and I'm glad you like it. Here is the next chapter. **

**- - -**

**Chapter 2**

The blonde archer paused and looked up at the rising sun. "A red sunrises. Blood has been spilled this night." His blue eyes turned towards a pillar of large smoke nearby as someone stopped beside him. Legolas, Elf prince of Mirkwood, watched as his companion looked up at the sun.

"We might be too late," she whispered, looking at him. He only nodded in reply, knowing she could be right in more ways than one, but then again Saruman needed them alive for questioning. Eldarwen sighed and started jogging after Gimli and Aragorn, a dwarf and human who were Legolas's only remaining companions that he knew of at the moment. The half Elf, half human intrigued him; she voiced her opinions whenever she wanted to, she had yet to prove her skill with a bow and sword, as she had so stubbornly told him when they'd first met in Lady Galadriel's forest. She and four other elves had been following him and his companions, since they'd left Lorien. "Legolas, are you coming? Cause I can't see as well as you can."

He smiled at her words and ran to catch up to his companions.

- - -

The man, Aragorn, knelt down, fingering some Uruk-hai tracks that he found. Looking up at hearing horses coming towards them. He signalled to the other three for them all to hide amongst some boulders nearby. Gimli, the dwarf had just hidden when a large group of horse-men appeared over the hill, which the four had been standing on, galloping quickly with their banners flying. Aragorn looked at Legolas before stepping out of their hiding place, soon followed by his other three companions.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" At a signal from the lead rider, the Riders of Rohan made a quick turn and headed towards them, surrounding the four in an ever-tightening circle. As the riders stilled, they aimed their long spears menacingly at them.

One rider moved between the others and looked the four over. "What business does an Elf, a man, a Dwarf and a woman have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" he ordered. Eldarwen bristled at the idea of being thought as only a mere woman.

Gimli regarded the man sceptically and retorted smartly, "Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Handing his staff to another rider, and dismounting, he walked over to the Dwarf. Aragorn sighed quietly to himself in annoyance and placed a hand on his companions shoulder, keeping the dwarf at bay.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," the man threatened. Legolas and Eldarwen had their bows drawn in lightning fast movements and aimed towards the man.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas remarked as all the riders pointed their spears closer at the travellers, especially the two Elves. After a few tense moments, Aragon pushed both Legolas and Eldarwens' bows down, stepping in front of the two.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas and Eldarwen of the Woodland realms. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognises friend from for," the man stated, pulling his helmet off to reveal Eomer. "Not even his own kin." The Rohirrim withdrew their spears. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Eomer looked at Legolas and Eldarwen, clearly making his suggestion of them being spies straight forward.

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westwards across the plain. They're taken two of our friends' captive," Aragorn explained quickly, not wanting to linger as they were wasting time in finding the hobbits.

Eomer looked to the ground for a second, then back up into Aragorn's face, saying, "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

The four travellers stared at the Horse Lord, despair and fading hope clear in their eyes. "But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli demanded, his fear rising at the thought of his two young companions dead amongst Uruk-hai bodies.

Aragorn noticing the Horse Lords confused expression, added, "They would be small -- only children to your eyes."

Eomer had only seen two things last night during the ambush; Uruk-hai being slain and the young woman… or maybe he had just imagined her standing in front of him. Shaking his head, he replied grimly, "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." To prove he was not lying to the four, he pointed in the direction they'd come from -- to where a large pillar of smoke rose in the distance.

"Dead?" That was the only thing that Gimli could utter.

Eomer nodded, bowing his head to them. "I am sorry." Legolas placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder in grief and from the corner of his gaze; he noticed Eldarwen leaning against her long bow for support as her mind registered what the Horse Lord had said. In the short time she'd know the two halflings, the pair of miscreates had grown fond of the half-human, half-elf just as she had grown to like them. The loss of their lives affected everyone, especially Aragorn for he'd known them longer.

Eomer turned and whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!" he called out. Two horses moved toward him. "May there horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." With their conversation ended, Eomer pulled his helmet back on and swung into the saddle of his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." Turning to his men he issued an order to ride north.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Eldarwen looked on as the Rohirrim rode from their site. Swinging into the saddle, Eldarwen doubled with Aragorn while Gimli rode with Legolas to save arguments between the two blonde archers. Urging their mounts in the direction of the burning carcasses. Dismounting, Gimli started to shift through the smouldering pile, and paused for a second upon a charred belt and dagger sheath. He pulled it from the pile of burning bodies.

"It's one of their wee belts," he stated. Eldarwen was examining the head of an Uruk-hai that was stuck on a spear, which was dug in the ground. Looking up at hearing Gimli's words, she sighed and walked over to him and took the belt to inspect.

Legolas bowed his head, eyes closed, while murmuring, "Hiro ith… ab 'wanath…"

"Lass, what's he sayin'?" Gimli inquired to Eldarwen, who grinned softly.

"May they find peace in death."

Aragorn startled the three when he suddenly kicked an Uruk-hai helmet. "AAARRGGHH!!!" He fell to his knees, as Eldarwen and Legolas shared knowing looks. They may have argued continuously, but they understood when enough was enough.

"We failed them," Gimli whispered, his eyes closing as he fought back tears that threatened to fall. Gimli, son of Gloin had a rule that he would never cry, especially in front of an Elf -- two at that -- so far he'd kept that rule and was not about to break it.

Aragorn looked to the side when some tracks caught the ranger's eye. "A Hobbit lay here, and the other."

Pippin was knocked onto his back. Looking up, he found a pair of thrashing hooves bearing down on him, causing him to yell in fright. He rolled to the side, only just avoiding the hooves.

"There was another with them, a human," Aragorn added, upon seeing the small boot made prints. The boot prints were too small to belong to a soldier, Hobbits didn't wear boots and Uruk-hai tracks were too large to fit into the print. "They crawled." Aragorn stood and began following the three sets of tracks he'd found, with Legolas, Gimli and Eldarwen close behind him.

Merry, Pippin and Brunhilde all crawled frantically away from the battle.

"Their hands were bound."

Merry rubbed his bonds furiously against the sharp edge of a weapon. Brunhilde waited until Pippin had freed himself, before finally cutting the harsh rope from her wrists.

"Their bonds were cut." Aragorn picked up a broken length of thick rope. "They ran over here. They were followed."

With their hands free, the two Hobbits and Brunhilde ran away from the battle scene, running under a horse and trying to stay out of harms way. As they ran past the creature, which Brunhilde had saved Pippin and Merry from… it reached out and grabbed Pippin by his belt, clinging on to the small hobbit.

"_The belt!" Pippin was shaking to much to undo the belt that Brunhilde, after a second pushed his hands aside, undid the belt and kicked the gnarly creature in the face. Taking him by the hand, Brunhilde pulled Pippin with her away from the battle. The creature snarled and threw the belt to the ground. _

"_Run!" Merry called out to Brunhilde and Pippin, who both double their speed as they ran. _

"The tracks lead away from the battle…" They quickened their steps, only to pause only reaching the edge of the old, eerie forest. "…into Fangorn Forest." The four warriors looked up into the dense, darkness of the forest.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

"Better yet, Gimli. Who is with them?" Eldarwen said as she drew readied an arrow to her bow, Legolas followed her actions, before the two archers stepped into the forest first, searching it for any remaining Uruk-hai that had survived.

- - -

The previous night, Merry, Pippin and Brunhilde had entered Fangorn forest without any hesitation, seeking to lose the pursuing Orc on their tails. All three collapsed onto their hands and knees, breathing raggedly and sweating. Brunhilde's armour was irritating her, but she couldn't just take it off and leave it here, it had been a present from her father when, not three months ago. Looking at her two new friends, she smiled at them.

"Well, I can definitely say that I'm not in Iceland anymore," she chuckled lightly, receiving strange looks from both of the hobbits. Shaking her head, she looked at the forest and didn't really like the sudden eerie, presence she felt creeping up her back. "What was that thing, anyway?"

"An Orc. A creature from Isengard, the place where they were taking us. Did we lose him?" Pippin questioned also looking around at their surroundings. "I think we lost him." Suddenly the "Orc" appeared from behind the trees, brandishing a blade.

All three of them, lost their relieved looks. Brunhilde had no sword, no bow and no spear… the three were pretty much defenceless against the ugly creature.

"I'm gonna rip out your filthy little innards! Come here!" The three ran and hid behind the nearest tree they could reach.

"Trees! Pippin, Brunhilde! Climb a tree!" Looking around, she spied a good foot hold and began climbing the tree as Pippin and Merry did the same. Pippin reached her level and smiled at her. Merry, who couldn't fit up where the other two were, stayed near the middle of the tree. Looking around, he sighed in relief. "He's gone." Suddenly, Merry was pulled by his legs to the ground. Landing hard on his back, with the wind knocked from him, Merry was momentarily stunned. The Orc leaned over him with his menacing blade. The young hobbit kicked him in the face, trying to get away, but to no avail would any of his attempts work.

"Merry!" Pippin cried out, looking down at his friend in horror. Brunhilde was just beginning to climb back down the tree, but Pippin turned his head, he noticed a pair of large, gleaming yellow eyes, blinking in the tree that he and Brunhilde were clinging to. The tree began to move and groan.

"Hooooo…"

Brunhilde looked at the thing in horror, eyes wide in fear. Never before in her life would she have ever imagined that trees had eyes or that they could move.

"Argh!" Pippin, frightened to death just like Brunhilde, lost his grip and tried to grab futilely as he fell. The tree caught him before he hit the ground. It's long branch-like arms reached up to pull Brunhilde from it's body, who immediately began fighting to get free of it's clutches.

"Let's put a maggot-hole in your belly," the Orc snarled at Merry as he lowered his blade to the hobbits stomach. Merry's ears were on fire as he looked at the blade, knowing his death wouldn't be quick and simple, but slow and painful, exactly what the Orc wanted it to be. Suddenly sensing something behind him, he turned and looked up. The tree's large foot came down on the Orc and squashed him onto the forest floor.

"Run, Merry!" Merry scrambled to his feet and began running away from the large, strange creature. Brunhilde was switched to the hand Pippin was in. Both of which were now pressed right against each other as the tree scooped Merry up into his other hand.

The creature looked at the three of them and growled, "Little Orcs! Burarum…"

Brunhilde pushed Pippin's head from between her breasts and looked up at the thing. "It's talking, Merry. The tree is talking!"

It's grip tightened on them at the word "tree".

"Tree?! I am no tree. I am an Ent," it's voice rumbled dangerously. The creature stomped slowly through the forest.

Merry's eyes lit up at the creature… Ent's words, making him murmur in awe, "A treeherder! A shepherd of the forest."

Brunhilde turned her head as far as she could -- since her back was to Merry, explaining the awkward situation Pippin and she were in -- to look at Merry and quirk an eyebrow. _This place gets stranger by the minute. _

"Don't talk to it, Merry. Don't encourage it," Pippin warned, not taking his eyes off the Ent.

"Now that's something I agree on," Brunhilde added, smiling down at Pippin, who merely went red in return.

The Ent was still carrying them through the forest. Brunhilde looked skywards, trying to see through the forest canopy to find out if it was day or night, since she couldn't tell, because the forest was so dark. "Treebeard, some call me."

"And whose side are you on?" Pippin gulped in questioning.

Treebeard looked down at the where Pippin and Brunhilde were prisoners in his clutches, replying, "Side? I am on nobody's side because nobody's on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore."

Merry bristled at being called "little Orc" and finally lost his patience, shouting to the Ent, "We're not Orcs. We're Hobbits! Brunhilde is human!"

"Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me!" The Ent, Treebeard tightened his hold on the three and squeezed them, like they were rag dolls nearly. Merry and Pippin whimpered in pain as Brunhilde let out a sharp gasp and tried to wriggle free. She and Pippin were that close now, she could feel his breath of her cheek as he rested his head on her shoulder as he tried regaining his breath.

"Easy Pippin," she murmured softly, when Treebeard finally relaxed his grip. She turned to look at Treebeard. Brunhilde was a gentle person, but underneath her calm posture, she was fiery and didn't take kindly to people, creatures or in the Ents' case, things, when they hurt people, creature and things smaller and weaker than them. "You could've killed us!"

"They come with fire, they come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers, curse them!" Treebeard roared, not caring about what Brunhilde had said.

"No, you don't understand. We're Hobbits… Halflings! Shirefolk! Brunhilde is human and kind to us!" Merry retorted heatedly. But, it was no use… Treebeard seemed to care little for what they had to say at this point.

Treebeard looked at the Hobbit that was being held captive in one of his hands and answered, "Maybe you are and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know."

Brunhilde's curiosity peeked at hearing "White Wizard". _Wizards only exist in fairytales, nothing else. Though magic in this world… Middle-Earth would explain a lot of things about how trees… Ents can talk, walk and see. _

"The White Wizard?" Both Pippin and Brunhilde looked at Merry when he spoke. "Saruman." Without having time to get an explanation, Treebeard dropped all three of them onto the ground. A bright light, like the one that had brought her here appeared in front of them. _Maybe this light… White Wizard could help me get home?_

Merry, Pippin were staring blankly at the light in front of them, their faces drained of colour, this caused Brunhilde to look up, only to come face to face with…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the following things, save for my version of Brunhilde and her world -- though Brunhilde is a character extracted from the legend of the Nibelungs a Viking love legend/myth, her character has been changed around a little to suit my story -- Eomer, Rohan, The Hobbits, Uruk-Hai, Orcs... you get the picture. This is a canon, though parts change only to suit the story and Brunhilde. Hope you enjoy, if so please leave a comment. Thank you (Mrs Huggins) for pointing out my disclaimer error, I didn't realise it, Brunhilde doesn't belong to me, I simply borrowed and altered her from the legends. 

**Video;** To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers, that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v l c Q a W G I z t e U.

**- - -**

**Thanks to the two people who reviewed this chapter. (Tasha) I took your review into mind and it helped me write this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, trying to make it as real as I possibly can, so any suggestions would help, but only suggestions like (Tasha)'s review, nothing harsh.**

**- - -**

**Chapter 3**

Brunhilde sat in the tree, looking at her surroundings. She was on edge, more than what she normally would be when something strange happened to her. But _this_ was the worst thing that could ever come about. One minute she was out riding Light-Hammer and the next she's in a world where cannibals roam, humans can be near half her size and trees talked. Her head began to ache as thoughts swamped her. _What if father passes before I get home? What if this is just a dream? _At her first thought, tears slid down her cheeks. If her father passed while she wasn't there, anyone could take their kingdom and she wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. Wiping her cheeks on the sleeve of her under tunic, she sniffed as she tried to think of a way to get home in time to save her kingdom from disaster. Merry and Pippin had left, under Treebeard's care and she was left to wait. For what… she didn't know, but at least she had some time alone to think. Middle-Earth, that's what Merry and Pippin had told her. The creatures were Orcs… oh yes, she remembered vividly what they looked like; their skin was like leather, rough oily leather, the larger ones were bulky and probably used strength rather than stealth, while the smaller ones used speed against strength, they were disgusting creatures, but the evil that created them was probably one hundred times worse. Sighing as she remembered her second thoughts, a voice nagged at her, telling her to pinch herself and see if it truly was a dream or not. Pinching her forearm, she shut her eyes, hoping that when she opened her eyes she'd be back on the vast open plains of home and not in this old, strange forest. She heard a voice nearby and opened her eyes; maybe it was Kogla, her father's captain? Anguish filled her when she opened her eyes and found herself still in the same tree and forest. The voice she'd heard earlier was louder this time and it made her curious as to who was here. Slowly climbing from the tree; being afraid of heights wasn't helping her at this particular time, but she had to climb down in order to find the old man who'd sent Merry and Pippin away earlier.

- - -

Eomer sat at the fire built just outside his tent. Sighing, he looked down at the necklace in his hand. When piling the dead Uruk-hai and burning them, he'd happened upon the trinket lying on the ground. It belonged to a woman that was easy to tell just by the intricate heart shaped pendant. Maybe the girl had been real, but why would a human -- female no less-- be amongst the Uruk-hai.

"Eomer?" He looked up to find Murnan standing there. His second-in-command sat down at seeing the troubled look in his Lords eyes. Both men were tall and able fighters, but when it came down to women, Murnan always got the better of him. "What type is she?"

"Huh? No it's nothing like that, Murnan. I… I… I found this necklace when we were burning the Uruk-hai," he remarked, showing him the trinket. Murnan hummed a response and looked up into the Horse Lord's face, before laughing.

"You can't fool me Eomer. Which woman gave it to you? Come on tell the truth." Sighing, the Horse Lord shook his head and tucked the necklace back into the folds of his tunic. At twenty-five, Eomer, Third Marshall of the Riddermark was tall and strong in build; his long blonde hair was pulled into a half up style, which framed a strong, ruggedly handsome face and dark hazel eyes.

"I honestly am telling you the truth, Murnan. I found the necklace when we were taking care of the Uruk-hai bodies," he replied, stepping into his tent. Murnan sat there for a second before jumping up and following his Lord.

"But isn't it a little strange that a woman was among the Uruk-hai? What was she, there leader?" Knowing his second-in-command was joking as he nearly always did; Eomer chuckled and shrugged, pulling his armour on and weapons on.

"No, Murnan she wasn't, her clothing was strange that much I know," he stated as he picked up his helmet. "Tell the men to ready themselves, we leave soon." Murnan bowed and left, leaving the Horse-Lord to ponder his thoughts.

- - -

Gimli fingered a dark stain on a leaf and brought it to his mouth. He spat it out. "Ptiu! Orc blood."

"I was wondering when you'd figure that out," Eldarwen chuckled, ignoring the furious Dwarf's grumbling. Legolas shook his head slightly at the pair. No Elf seemed to be on the Dwarf's good side.

"These are strange tracks," he remarked from where he was knelt in front of a large circular print. Eldarwen looked over his shoulder, quirking an eyebrow at the print. Being half-human and half-Elf, she had acquired traits from both sides of her family, from her father's side she had blonde hair that framed her heart-shaped face, pointed ears, prominent cheekbones and yet, from her mother's side she inherited tanned skin and dark brown eyes. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she turned to where Legolas was and found him shifting his gaze away. Pulling a face, she straightened and walked over to him. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Gimli interjected quickly to save an argument.

"The air is so close in here."

Legolas stole one quick glance at the enraged female beside him, before responding, "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… and anger." Eldarwen who had never been in Fangorn forest, but had heard of it's strange magic, moved two steps closer to Legolas at hearing a groan reverberate through the forest. Gimli, who stood behind the other three, raised his axe in defence. "The trees are speaking to each other."

All three of them turned to face Gimli, who was looking ready to cut down anything that stood in his path. "Gimli!" Aragorn whispered to the Dwarf who turned to face them.

"Huh?"

"Lower your axe," the ranger added, making a gesture with his hands. Eldarwen snorted indignantly. Gimli slowly lowered the axe to his side as he mouthed an "oh" in understanding.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings," Gimli retorted.

Legolas raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Yeah he thinks that, while we know what they were speaking to each other about," she muttered, jerking her head in Gimli's direction. Something suddenly caught the Elf's attention, making him move ahead of Aragon.

"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" he stated. Eldarwen and Gimli stayed behind the other two, who were talking quietly to each other.

"Man cenich?" Something to Eldarwen's right caught her eye and she drew an arrow, moving silently away from the other three.

"Eldarwen? By the mines of Moriah! Females are always looking for trouble," Gimli mumbled, upon realising she'd disappeared from his side.

- - -

Brunhilde, who had been walking for the past ten minutes -- caught deep in her thoughts -- didn't see the root sticking up from the ground and ended up tripping over. She landed, face first in the mud, making her groan in annoyance. Being dirty didn't worry her, but it was the fact that she had tripped over. Her self-conscious side found its way to the surface, when she remembered some of the trees could be Ents. "I hate this place! I want to go home and forget everything!" She'd been here less three days and she was already fed-up with Middle-Earth. Something sharp pressed against the her back, causing her to freeze while she was in the middle of cleaning her face of dirt and muck.

"Who are you?" a strange, accented voice questioned her. "Roll over." Oh_ great and be even muddier than what I already am? Not a chance!_ Her mind began reeling off her retorts, but she didn't dare voice her thoughts aloud to this stranger, who would probably kill her for it.

"I said, "Roll over." Do it now!" the voice commanded. Sighing, Brunhilde rolled onto her back, grimacing as it came into contact with the wet mud, which clung to her hair and armour like a second skin. Standing over her -- bow and arrow now aimed at her chest -- was a woman who looked no more than six years her senior. "Who are you?"

"I… I'm Brunhilde," she answered.

"You're accent is strange," the woman remarked, relaxing her grip on the bow slightly. Both women stood there, looking at each other, judging whether or not they should say anything else to the other. Finally Eldarwen spoke, introducing herself to the younger woman who was still lying there in the mud, frozen solid. Realising the woman was of no threat, since she had no weapons; Eldarwen lowered her bow and offered the young woman a hand. Gratefully taking it, Brunhilde turned her head to look at her back… it was covered with mud and was beginning to harden with each passing second. Eldarwen looked at the young woman and then her ears picked up the sound of Legolas and the others talking to another person. A voice of which she'd never heard.

"Would you mind helping me get this mud off?" Brunhilde asked the other woman sheepishly. Nodding Eldarwen pulled a dagger from her boot and turned Brunhilde so her back was to her. Without a slight hesitation of cutting the younger woman, Eldarwen began prying the mud from her back.

"Your clothing is strange. Where are you from?" Eldarwen questioned, admiring but also resenting the strange apparel.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Brunhilde muttered in reply. Eldarwen raised an elegant eyebrow and turned the woman to face her.

"Try me."

Sighing, Brunhilde lowered her gaze and murmured meekly, "Iceland." Eldarwen sent her an amused look, before patting her on the shoulder and bending to pick up her bow as she placed the arrow back into her quiver. "See I knew you wouldn't believe me! No one in this place seems to!"

Eldarwen smiled, amused at the young woman's reaction to her silence. "Well, when you say you're from a place that doesn't exist, it is strange though; your accent is different to the ones I know and your clothing is strange. Forgive me, but doesn't that give off the hint that you're not from Rohan, Gondor or any other place in Middle-Earth and I have travelled for many years and over most of these lands." Brunhilde's shoulder dropped and she sighed in annoyance, not wanting to argue with the woman anymore, she nodded.

"Maybe you should come with my companions and I?" she suggested, beginning to walk off. "Unless of course, you would rather stay here and get lost."

Brunhilde's decision was made easy the moment Eldarwen finished her sentence and she remembered the Orcs and Ents that could be wondering this forest. "Wait for me!" she called, sprinting to catch up with the agile woman.

- - -

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas remarked, motioning with his eyes in the direction.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn ordered, wrapping a hand around the hilt of his sword as Gimli tightened his hold on his axe and Legolas notched an arrow to his bow. "We must be quick."

As the three jumped from their hiding place behind a tree, ready to attack. Gimli and Legolas both attacked, but their weapons were deflected by the bright light. Aragorn's sword began to burn in his grasp, causing him to drop it. The three shielded their eyes from the bright light, emanating from the White Wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits and a human," the White Wizard said, the light still radiating from his body. "Where are they?" Aragorn shouted back in questioning. The voice sounded familiar to Aragorn, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard the voice before. They hadn't been tracking a hum… the other tracks; the person was still with them, that didn't ease his mind as to who the person was.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the White Wizard inquired the three, who were still trying to adjust to the light.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded. The intense light faded, revealing… Gandalf all decked out in white robes. The three stared at him in silent disbelief. Legolas and Gimli both bowed to him as Aragorn looked on still in shock.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman," Legolas murmured from where he was still knelt on the ground.

"I _am _Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been," Gandalf replied.

"It cannot be. You fell."

Gandalf nodded at him. "Through fire and water."

Gandalf stood, battling the Balrog atop Dúrin's Tower.

"From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth," Gandalf explained.

Holding up Glamdring, a flash of lightning hit it before he plunged the sword into the Balrog's body. With a final cry, the Balrog fell from the peaks and lands, smoking, onto the snowy mountainside.

"Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. And I've been sent back until my task is done."

Aragorn still stood, frozen in shock, not really believing whether the man before him was truly real. "Gandalf!"

The old wizard's brow furrowed in confusion. "Gandalf? Yes… that's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." A smile replaced the trouble expression.

"Gandalf," Gimli chuckled. Two figures suddenly fell from a cluster of bushes, in a tangled mess. Legolas had his bow drawn on the two as Gimli picked up his axe and held it in a fighting stance. One figure groaned and unceremoniously pushed the arrow away from her head as she sat up and smiled sheepishly up at them. Legolas sighed and lowered his bow as Gimli once again grumbled something about females and trouble.

"I thought you said you knew where you were going?" another voice mumbled from beneath a veil of braids and loose hair.

"Well, not everyone is right all the time, thanks very much," Eldarwen replied sarcastically. Standing up, Eldarwen turned and helped the other woman up, who nearly tripped over again. She blushed upon seeing the four men watching her, especially upon seeing Aragorn for some reason. Straightening up, she looked at Legolas who merely stood there, staring at her with an amused look on her face.

Gandalf sent Aragorn a smile. "I am Gandalf the White." Aragorn merely grinned, before turning his attention back to Brunhilde, who was trying to pull some foliage from her hair.

"Who is this?" he questioned. Brunhilde looked at him and smiled slightly. This man reminded her of Sven, her father's captain of the guard -- who had tutored her in the arts of sword and archery -- except this man's hair was shorter than Sven's.

With a twinkle in his eyes, Gandalf explained, "This is Brunhilde, a young princess from… well… where she is from is not important at the moment, but she is under my care. Brunhilde, this is Aragorn a ranger. Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Gimli son of Gloin. Eldarwen you've already met I take it?"

Grimacing at the old man's words, she nodded at the three men, but stopped when her eyes rested on Gimli. _Now, he is definitely not a hobbit!_

"What are you?" she asked, not bothering to acknowledge Gandalf's stern expression.

"A… A… I'm a Dwarf," Gimli stuttered, clearly taken back by the question. Dwarf, of course! Her people had created the myths of the little creatures, but they were usually smaller.

Gandalf coughed, gaining the attention of the five. "And I come to you now at the turn of the tide." Aragorn picked up his sword as they began to walk through the forest, with Gandalf leading the way as he pulled on a grey cloak; hiding his white robes underneath. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

Rohan? I have to start remembering these places and the names.

"Edoras? That is no short distance."

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with King," Aragorn remarked.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing. Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank-tree infested…" Gimli started muttering, only to be cut off by the groans off the trees. "I mean charming… quite charming forest?"

Gandalf looked at Brunhilde before turning to the other four. "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin and Brunhilde to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry, Pippin and Brunhilde will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

He talks in riddles Brunhilde mumbled to herself.

"If one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn chuckled lightly.

"Hm?"

"You still speak in riddles," he explained.

Gandalf began laughing. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong again."

"Strong? Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are for safer than you are about to be," Gandalf replied.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Brunhilde looked down at him, confusion clearly written across her features, but she decided to not even bother asking for fear of being given the world history.

Once outside the forest, Gandalf whistled piercingly. Soon an answering neigh reached everyone's ears and a white horse appeared from the plain, galloping towards them. Brunhilde stared at the creature in awe; it was gorgeous, the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. Light-Hammer's father had been hers when she was little, but age had stopped the magnificent creature, even if Light-Hammer had easily become a loyal mount, both creatures were golden stallions with white mane, tail and stocks.

She looked at the blonde-haired man as he spoke: "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"What is a Mearas? Uh… sorry I forgot your name," she questioned -- looking up at him with her bright sky blue eyes -- a sheepish expression on her face.

"I'm Legolas. The Mearas are a great race of horses that came from the Valinor, descended from Nahar," the man explained.

"Valinor? Nahar? You're just confusing me," she remarked. Legolas opened his mouth, only to close it at Eldarwen's look.

The horse stopped in front of Gandalf and bowed its head slightly.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf murmured the horse's name. Brunhilde saw the Dwarf, Gimli bow at hearing the name. "He's the lord of all the horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

With Eldarwen riding with the man known as Aragorn, Legolas had Gimli doubled with him, leaving her to ride with Gandalf.

"Gandalf, you only gave me your name when we met. I never gave you mine. How did you know it?" she asked, ten minutes into their ride. Gandalf looked down at her and shook his head, which meant that he wasn't going to answer her. Huffing, she turned her head back to the front, folding her arms over her chest; her eyes went wide in awe when she finally did look at where they were. They had been riding through the last part of the forest, but as soon as they broke free of the trees, a vast open plain faced them. It was just like home. She felt like she was going to wake up and find that the past two days had been nothing but a dream -- a fantasy creation of a princess who doesn't even act like a lady -- from where she had been knocked unconscious. She was a Viking, what more could anyone expect. She had grown up around a handful of maidens and dozens of men -- most of those were hard-trained warriors -- none of which knew how to treat a small princess so instead of treating her like a lady they'd taught her how to wage war and what to do when she was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the following things, save for my version of Brunhilde and her world -- though Brunhilde is a character extracted from the legend of the Nibelungs a Viking love legend/myth, her character has been changed around a little to suit my story -- Eomer, Rohan, The Hobbits, Uruk-Hai, Orcs... you get the picture. This is a canon, though parts change only to suit the story and Brunhilde. Hope you enjoy, if so please leave a comment. Thank you (Mrs Huggins) for pointing out my disclaimer error, I didn't realise it, Brunhilde doesn't belong to me, I simply borrowed and altered her from the legends. 

**Video;** To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers, that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v l c Q a W G I z t e U.

**- - -**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm trying to put Brunhilde into parts not centred around the movie. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have introduced a new character, hope you like her. **

**- - -**

**These are transaltions for parts in this chapter --**

(An evil death has set forth the noble warrior)  
(A song shall sing the sorrowing minstrels in Meduseld)  
(That noble cousin who always held me dear)  
(now is held in darkness, enclosed)

(Oh fast! Be quiet now... What is your name?)

(Brego? Your name is kingly.)

**- - -**

**Chapter 4**

On the plains of Rohan, Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas drew their mounts to a stop when Edoras came into view. Brunhilde opened her mouth to talk; only Gandalf interrupted her, saying, "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saurman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong."

Theoden, King of Rohan. Saruman must be… another wizard like Gandalf, who is trying to hurt Theoden. This world is full of trouble -- trouble that I don't want to be a part of -- but maybe this group are the good guys trying to save their homes?

She'd always had a passion for reading stories where mere peasants became heroes by saving princesses from dragons. Even though she had never known they weren't real until she was ten, she had dreamed about being rescued by her own prince charming. _Oh, why did Odin send me here? Was it punishment for not becoming a pretty, perfect daughter… princess? _

- - -

Eowyn was knelt before her uncle, Theoden -- in the Main Hall -- holding his hand in hers.

"My lord, your son, he is dead. My lord? Uncle?" she stated, her face stained with tears. Theoden just sat there, staring ahead, his eyes clouded and unseeing. "Will you not go to him?" she cried. "Will you do nothing?"

- - -

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here," Gandalf warned the group. Brunhilde looked up at the wizard, not understanding what he meant. Aragorn looked across at her and shook his head, making her turn back around. Not wanting to be noisy again, she was silent for the rest of the ride, lost in her own thoughts.

- - -

At Edoras, Eowyn was knelt weeping at Theored's bed. He was dead. She pressed her lips to his hand, his cold hand. She heard someone at the door, turning she found it was Grima.

"Oh, he… he must have died sometime in the night. What a tragedy for the king to lose his only son and heir," he remarked, sitting on the bed and placing a hand on Eowyn's shoulder. "I understand his passing is hard to accept, especially now that your brother has deserted you."

Eowyn pulled back at his words, pushing his hand off her. "Leave me alone, snake!"

Grima rose from the bed and stepped closer to her, his face contorting into anger at her rejection. "Oh, but you are alone! Who knows what you've spoken to the darkness. In the bitter watches of the night, when all your life seems to shrink, the walls of your bower closing in about you, like a hutch to trammel some wild thing in." He put a hand on her cheek; let it linger for a moment _too _long for Eowyn's comfort, before he slid it down to her throat. "So fair, so cold, like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill." She locked her gaze with his intently, knowing what he'd said about her brother had been a lie -- Eomer would never leave Rohan unless he had an excellent reason.

She pulled away, hissing, "Your words are poison!" Eowyn ran out of the hall, crying. Stopping once she reached the outside steps -- staring off into the distance -- her eyes clouded with tears. Looking at a flag as it was ripped off his pole by the breeze. Eowyn followed the flag with her eyes, before noticing a group of riders heading towards Edoras.

- - -

Gandalf and Brunhilde passed through the gates of Edoras, followed closely by Legolas and Gimli. As Aragorn and Eldarwen passed through the gate, the flag floated down, landing near them. "What is it Aragorn?" Eldarwen questioned him. He shook his head, not answering her. The group noticed how silent and sombre the village was. Everyone was dressed in black and staring at them in wary silence, not knowing what to make of the six. Aragon looked up at the hall and saw a lady in white standing on the steps leading to the Golden Hall; he looked back at the villagers.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered. Brunhilde trembled at the feeling. She'd never liked seeing people die, especially after her mother's passing. But, graveyards weren't something she liked when near, which was extremely rare. Aragon raised his back to where the lady had been standing only to find she had disappeared. Drawing their horses to a stop and dismounting, the company climbed the steps to the hall, only to be met by guards.

Gandalf saw Hama, Theoden's door man in front of him. "Ah."

"I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue," Hama stated, grimacing at them. Gandalf nodded in understanding and signalled for the others to surrender their weapons. Brunhilde stood there and held her hands up at seeing one guards look towards her.

"I don't have any weapons," she lied. In the side of her left boot was a dagger, hidden by her the folded ends of her breeches and leather armour. The guard seemed to believe her, after a few seconds of looking over her strange clothing. Aragorn handed over his sword and knives as Legolas twirled his knives before handing them over to the guards. Gimli reluctantly handed over his axe to the guard. Eldarwen slowly handed over her arrows, knives and dagger.

Hama gestured to Gandalf after the others had finished handing over their weapons. "Your staff."

"Hmm?" Gandalf hummed, glancing at his staff. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He looked at Hama innocently. The door warden hesitated for a second, before gesturing that they follow him into the hall.

You stay out of trouble, young lady a voice broke into Brunhilde's mind. Looking at Gandalf, recognising his voice, she sent a harsh look.

I'll stay near the door warden if I seem to always be in trouble she retorted and heard him chuckle. Gandalf gave Aragorn a tiny wink as they entered the hall, leaning on Legolas's arm for support.

Brunhilde saw King Theoden and immediately her curious side got the better of her and she began to wonder who the man clothed in black robes was. Maybe he had a hand in helping to hurt the king? Maybe your mind is running away again?

- - -

Grima looked at the group as they entered and then to Theoden. He leaned down to the man's ear, whispering, "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe."

Grima's gaze shifted to Gandalf and his companions when the old wizard spoke: "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." As Gandalf approached Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli pulled back and surveyed the hall and its hostile occupants. Brunhilde took three steps back, moving to stand beside the door warden at seeing a group of men start to follow their steps with hostility.

Grima once again whispered into Theoden ear. "He's not welcome."

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" Theoden looked a Grima for affirmation to his words.

"A just question, my liege." Straightening, Grima began walking towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf, clearly having enough of the leech, he retorted heatedly, "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words from a witless worm!" He raised his staff in warning to Grima.

"His staff!" Grima shouted out backing away from Gandalf, while addressing the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" The hostile guards attacked. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Eldarwen engaged them in a fist-fight as Gandalf approached Theoden.

Eldarwen not being as strong as what the men were, decided to use her bow as a weapon. Even without an arrow, it was still dangerous. When the nearest guard was within range, she lifted bow up over his head, the string digging into the back of his neck. Pulling the wooden part back, she let it go, causing it to collide with the man's face, knocking him unconscious.

"You should've taken the bow," she remarked, turning and ducking the fist aimed at her head.

Brunhilde stood rooted to the spot as she watched the four of them fight. She found Eldarwen's way of fighting very useful, tactical and also quite amusing. From the corner of her eye she saw one of the men advance, only to be held back by the door warden. Gandalf drew her attention when she heard him speaking.

"… Son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." She saw the leech like man trying to crawl away unnoticed, but Gimli quickly caught him and pinned him to the floor.

"I would stay still, if I were you," he growled in warning. The Dwarf was much smarter than she gave him credit for. The books she'd read on them said they weren't very intelligent, but not all books were right in a manner of speaking.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," Gandalf stated, making a strange gesture with his hand.

Theoden only spoke back in a menacing tone: "Hahahhhahahahah!" Gandalf's eyes snapped open in surprise. "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey!" Without saying a word Gandalf threw his grey cloak back, exuding a blinding white light. Theoden was suddenly knocked back against his seat by an invisible force.

"Argh!" He was in pain, which was clear to everyone watching the king intently.

Gandalf pointed his staff towards Theoden, saying, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Brunhilde's eyes moved to a young woman who had just rushed in, obliviously hearing the commotion from earlier. She must have run a long way judging from her laboured breathing. She tried to rush to the king's side but was quickly stopped by Aragorn.

"Wait."

In a strange voice that no longer seemed to belong to him, remarked coldly, "If I go… Theoden dies." Gandalf moved his staff sharply and Theoden flew back against the chair again. Brunhilde had never seen real magic before, most of the magic her people used where Odin's rune stones, given to only the most gifted fortune readers by Odin himself. They told people their destiny and things hidden from them.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

Theoden once again answered in the same strange voice. "Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!!" Gandalf smithed when the man lunged at him. Theoden was thrown back into the chair. Letting out a moan, Theoden slumped forward in the chair. The fair-haired woman rushed to the king's side as he fell.

This king is old, like father, so why is Gandalf hurting him? Brunhilde mused to herself. Being in Middle-Earth was strange, no one would explain anything to her and knowing even just a little about this world would help her in finding a way back home… hopefully.

Theoden's head rose again and Brunhilde stared at him with a mixture of wonder and fright as his face began to gradually change into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition returned to his dark brown eyes.

Looking closely at the young woman beside him. "I know your face. Eowyn… Eowyn." The young woman smiled, crying in relief. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf stated. The hall seemed to be back to normal as everyone stood, staring in marvel at the rejuvenation of the king.

Theoden stood and looked around him. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He looked down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better… if they grasped your sword," Gandalf mused.

The door warden rushed over to his king, a sword in his grasp. His hands reached for the sword slowly, still trembling as he wrapped his fingers around the hilt and pulled it free of the scabbard. He gazed upon the shiny, steel. Brunhilde moved to stand beside Legolas, who took one step back to meet her.

"Theoden is the seventeenth king of Rohan. This is the Golden hall of Meduseld," he began explaining. She nodded, before turning her gaze up to his face. Seeing her about to ask a question, he raised a hand to silence her. She abruptly closed her mouth, huffing in annoyance at him, she looked over at seeing Theoden grabbing hold of the man dressed out in black. Everyone followed Theoden as he dragged the man outside. Gandalf gave Brunhilde a "stay put" expression, only for it to be ignored as she stayed close to Legolas's side.

As soon as he had reached the steps, Theoden threw Grima to the ground, causing him to fall down them. Brunhilde grimaced, the fall would have hurt him badly, but then again the man seemed to deserve whatever punishment he got at the moment.

"Argh! I've only ever served you, my lord!" Grima beseeched to Theden.

Sword firmly in hand, Theoden advanced on Grima. "Your leech craft would have had me crawling like on all fours like a beast!"

Brunhilde found the sight of Grima grovelling, pathetic and useless; the king was obviously angered by the trouble the man had caused while he was sick.

"Send me not from your side." Theoden raised his sword to kill Grima, only Aragon quickly held him back.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account," he remarked. Grima scrambled to his feet and pushed through the crowd.

"Get out of my way!"

"Hail, Theoden king!" The crowd that had formed kneeled in homage to Theoden. Aragon kneeled down with them. As Theoden turned back into the hall, he looked up, taking in Brunhilde for a second, he glanced at the rest of them.

"Where is Theored? Where is my son?" he questioned.

- - -

"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Meduselde  
þat heo mano arer his þruc ne deores  
on meagorinc deorcas, belu."

Eowyn sang those words as tears slipped down her cheeks. The lost of her cousin was hard to endure, but more so was the disappearance of Eomer and his men. _Where are you brother? We need your help._

- - -

Theoden was holding a white flower in his hands, as Gandalf and Brunhilde stood behind him in silence. He released it and watched as it spiralled down to land among similar flowers, in front of a large tomb. "Simbelmyne. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebearers. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house," he sighed, looking up at the pair. Brunhilde bit her lower lip and looked at the ground, there was nothing she could say to the king, for she didn't even know him.

"Theodred's death was not of your making," Gandalf replied.

"No parent should have to bury their child," Theoden wept. Brunhilde looked up at the man, knowing it was hard for someone as strong and hard as what he was to show emotion, even if he was a father and king.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers. Westu hal. Ferou, Theored, Ferou," Gandalf whispered in a strange language. He turned, pulling Brunhilde alongside him, leaving Theoden to grieve in private. They found a pair of young children on horseback. The boy collapsed and fell off the horse. Brunhilde quickly raced over and fell to her knees beside the boy. Lifting his head into her lap, she smiled softly at seeing him still breathing and brushed his dark curly hair back from his eyes.

"Mama?" He was weak and scrawny, but at least he was still alive.

"No. But I'm going to help you," Brunhilde said, moving to lift her up into her arms, only to find Theoden kneeling down to take him, when she couldn't lift him. Nodding, she stood and walked over to where Gandalf was holding the reins of the large horse.

- - -

Eowyn wrapped a blanket around the small girl -- who was sitting on Brunhilde's lap -- as she and her brother ate. Brunhilde smiled up at Eowyn. The pair had been introduced not more than five minutes ago when Brunhilde, Theoden and Gandalf had brought the two children into the hall.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" the little girl questioned. Brunhilde tightened her arms -- protectively -- on the little girl for a second as she made a cooing sound, settling the distressed child. Growing up with the boys her age hadn't changed her maternal instincts whatsoever. She would gladly help a hurt, sick or frightened child without a word of protest.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf stated, leaning forward to place a hand on Theoden's chair. The king of Rohan looked at the gesture warily. "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn remarked, drawing Brunhilde's attention at his words. She reached her hand up to her neck, where her mother's necklace was. Only… looking down she realised it was true -- her necklace was missing, how long could it possibly have been since she dropped it and where had it fallen. The Orc camp, the forest, on their trip here. She sighed heavily, fighting back the tears. She would have to live with the fact that she'd never find it now.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Brunhilde looked at Gimli as he took a bite of a piece of bread and looked at his friend then to the king of Rohan.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn said, not backing away from the king.

Theoden retorted heatedly, "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan." Gimli took a drink and burped loudly. Brunhilde had a repulsive look on her face. He was disgusting, but she gathered all Dwarfs must be like that.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf inquired.

- - -

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need," Hama, Theoden's door warden ordered the village of Edoras.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Brunhilde, Eldarwen and Gimli headed for the stables. "I don't see why I can't stay with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Eldarwen. I'll be good and stay out of trouble, promise. Please Gandalf?" Brunhilde pleaded.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn stated. Brunhilde could clearly tell everyone was ignoring her and decided to slow her pace down as they entered the stables.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences _have_ to hold."

"They will," Aragorn said, nodding to Gandalf in understanding.

Gandalf turned to face Shadowfax and stroked the horse's forehead. "The Grey Pilgrim… that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this Earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." Gandalf swung into the saddle behind a grumpy Brunhilde, who had her arms crossed in defiance. Aragorn opened the stall gates

"Go."

Brunhilde, still underestimating the speed of the horse ended up falling back against Gandalf chest when Shadowfax suddenly took off. Legolas quickly jumped back as they rode out of the stables and over the plains of Rohan.

"Gandalf, would you please tell me how you know my name? And don't tell me it's because you're a wizard," she said, turning her head to look at him. Gandalf stared ahead as if remembering something from his past or a dream. "Gandalf?"

"An old wizard like myself knows a lot my dear," Gandalf answered. He lied and Brunhilde could see that he was from the far away look in his eyes.

- - -

Aragorn heard the panicked neighs of a horse and entered the stables to see what the trouble was. He noticed Eldarwen sitting on a pile of hay beside Legolas, both of whom were watching as several men tried to calm the reckless horse, but to no avail. Aragorn approached the horse calmly, ignoring the men who tried to stop him with their meaningless words.

"Fæste! Stille nú, fæste... stille nú... Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hwæt nemnað ðe?" he ordered in Elfish. The horse slowly calmed down. Legolas smirked from where he sat cleaning his bow.

"Why wouldn't they let us help?" Eldarwen questioned him.

"Because, they're men. Don't you know how pride gets the best of them?" he retorted. She glowered at his look as she nodded and turned her gaze away from his.

"His name is Brego. He was my cousin's horse," Eowyn said, walking over to Aragorn.

"Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic."

"I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as though you're one of their own," Eowyn added now gaining Aragorn's full attention.

"I was raised in Rivendell for a time. Turn this fellow free. He has seen enough of war," he explained.

- - -

The young maid berated herself for dropping the objects in her arms. Kneeling down, she began to pick up the small items, trying to ignore the looks sent her way. Someone knelt down in front of her and started to help her collect the items. Once finished, she looked up to find a fair-haired woman in front of her.

"I'm Eldarwen," she introduced.

"Thank you for the help," the dark-haired woman replied as she stood up. "I… I'm Anie." Eldarwen nodded. Looking down the items in her hand, she noticed that all of them were daggers.

"Why do you have so many daggers?"

Anie took them and quickly rushed off, leaving Eldarwen to stand there, a confused look upon her brow.

- - -

Shadowfax was drinking from a nearby lake. "Right Brunhilde. In order to fight the upcoming evil you will face, you must know how to attack, defend and parry. Now, we only have a few minutes, so listen well." Brunhilde stood, watching Gandalf as she leaned against a tree. Pushing away from it, she walked over to where he stood with his sword and staff.

"Gandalf, I can fight. Besides… I thought I wasn't allowed to?' she remarked, taking the sword he offered. This made him raise an eyebrow in amazement.

"Yes, I know you can fight. But, what if you're attacked by Uruk-hai? You need to learn where their weak spots are, understood?" Nodding in answer, she watched as he pointed out where a weak spot was and instructed her in which way she was to attack. When he'd finished speaking he looked over to find her sitting cross-legged on the ground a stone in hand as she cleaned the swords blade. He sighed, gaining her attention. "Brunhilde, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course. I can do two things at once, Gandalf," she quipped. He chuckled and watched her stand up as she threw the rock over her shoulder, nearly hitting Shadowfax in the process. He whined at her. She poked her tongue out at him in return, finding out earlier that the horse understood humans more than what she should had made her dislike the creature even more.

Gandalf turned her face to look into his as he spoke: "Do not coax Shadowfax into anger. You will not like it when he tries to bite you." She nodded and grimaced when he patted her on the head. Taking two large steps away from her, he raised his sword to meet hers.

"Gandalf, we really don't need to do this. I can fight and I can learn some other time. Don't we have to find… this Eomer and his men?" she questioned, handing him back the sword. Knowing she wasn't going to do what he asked, he picked up the two sword scabbards lying on the ground. Sheathing her sword, he handed to her. She fixed it onto her belt. Gandalf looked over to find Brunhilde rubbing the back of her head, cursing in a foreign language while looking at Shadowfax, who stood behind her. Before Gandalf reached the pair, Shadowfax nudged Brunhilde's back, pushing her into the small lake she was kneeling beside. Standing up, she pushed her braids back and looked herself over. She was drenched from head to toe. "Why is it always me?" She waded her way out of the water all the time cursing the damned horse in her language.

Gandalf chuckled and said something in a strange language unknown to her. Heat ran through her and in a second she was bone dry. _That was really strange _she said to herself as she wadded out of the water. She took Gandalf's hand and let him help her up into the saddle. "Now let's find Eomer and his men."

- - -

That evening when the villagers had made camp, Eowyn was offering various folk her homemade stew.

Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Eldarwen all sat around a fire, talking quietly amongst themselves. "Gandalf seemed to welcome that young woman very quickly, didn't he?" Eldarwen mused, causing the men to look at her with curious expressions. "Well, when I met her she was really outspoken and acted very strange."

"Gandalf said she was close to him," Aragorn answered.

"Like a granddaughter? Now, I bet even Gimli couldn't imagine Gandalf being married or having children," she retorted. Gimli made a silencing motion and pointed to where Eowyn was approaching.

"This does not need to be heard by anyone but us," Gimli said and the other three could only nod in reply.

"Hello. Gimli?" She held a bowl out to him.

The next thing Gimli did shocked the other three who sat watching their companion and the Lady. "No no, I couldn't!"

She turned to the other three and handed Aragorn a bowl. "I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot."

He nodded his thanks and watched as she placed a bowl in front of his two fair-haired companions, both of whom politely thanked her. Once she was out of hearing, both Elves offered their bowls to Gimli who shook his head. "No! I've already had one bowl full and that's enough to turn me off eating for months."

The two Elves merely shrugged and emptied their bowls onto the grass behind them. Aragorn took one mouthful and noticed three sets of eyes watching him expectantly. He swallowed the mouthful and spoke: "It's good."

He continued to eat as the other three began talking about Gandalf and Brunhilde. "Notice how he made her go with him and not us?"

"Because she's safer with him and she trusts him more than she does us," Legolas stated.

The two were silenced by Gimli when he noticed Eowyn approaching them yet again. "How was it?"

"Good," Aragorn replied, handing her the bowl with a polite smile. Knowing better than to hurt the Lady's feelings, Legolas and Eldarwen said the exact same thing as they handed her their bowls.

"Really? My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

Aragorn chuckled lightly, "King Theoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

Eowyn stood there, staring down at him in disbelief. "Then you must be at least sixty."

"No…"

"Seventy? You cannot be eighty," she continued.

"Eighty seven," he answered after a short pause.

"You are one of the Dunedain. A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race has passed into legend." Now the two Elves and Dwarf all of whom were in a heated discussion, now looked at the pair.

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the following things, save for my version of Brunhilde and her world -- though Brunhilde is a character extracted from the legend of the Nibelungs a Viking love legend/myth, her character has been changed around a little to suit my story -- Eomer, Rohan, The Hobbits, Uruk-Hai, Orcs... you get the picture. This is a canon, though parts change only to suit the story and Brunhilde. Hope you enjoy, if so please leave a comment. Thank you (Mrs Huggins) for pointing out my disclaimer error, I didn't realise it, Brunhilde doesn't belong to me, I simply borrowed and altered her from the legends.

**Video;** To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers, that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v l c Q a W G I z t e U.

**- - -**

**Here is chapter 5. Hope you like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.  
**

**- - -**

**Chapter 5**

Eldarwen groaned in annoyance at hearing Legolas behind her. Her hearing may not have been as great as his, but she could still sense when he was around. "Go away, Legolas." He stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Why?" he questioned, watching her face intently.

"Why what?" she answered, glaring at him.

Sighing, he folded his arms across his chest, looking at her pointedly. "Why did you stay with us after Lorien?"

"I wanted to," she remarked casually, moving to step around him. He blocked her once again. "Legolas that's the only answer that you're getting form me, so leave me alone." She could tell that he wasn't going to leave her alone until she told the truth. "Legolas, I don't need to explain myself to you. Aragon knows why I am with you and it's none of your business." With that said she pushed past him and walked ahead leaving the Elf prince staring after her with a strange longing. Aragon placed a hand on his shoulder, startling the archer. It was uncommon for an Elf to be startled because of their heightened sense of hearing and sight, but he'd been so focused on Eldarwen that he hadn't been listening.

"Don't worry, Legolas. She'll give in some day, right now we need to focus on getting the people of Rohan to Helm's Deep," he reassured.

- - -

Gimli was on a horse, talking with Eowyn who was leading it by the reins. "It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men," he explained. Eowyn turned to Aragon and Eldarwen.

"It's the beards…" Aragon gestured, using his hand to emphasize the point. Legolas turned to look at Eldarwen who was walking beside Gimli and Eowyn. He sighed heavily and turned back around. Eldarwen looked up at him, knowing the eyes she felt on her were his. He was beginning to annoy her with the looks. Ever since they had left Edoras, he seemed to be watching her more than what he usually did. She scowled at his back. _He is really beginning to annoy me!_

- - -

Brunhilde slowly opened her eyes, not realising that she had fallen asleep. Shadowfax nudged her arm, knocking her over. Gandalf chuckled as she began reeling off curses in the strange language she'd spoken the day before. Holding a hand out to her, he helped her to her feet.

"I am really beginning to dislike that horse, more and more each day." she grumbled at him as she brushed the back of her breeches off. "On a higher note, when do you think we'll find the people… man that we're looking for?"

"_Men. _The men we're looking for are not that far away. Eomer and his men are strong and fast, we will be lucky if they camp for the night," Gandalf replied, walking over to Shadowfax."Shadowfax is fast and strong, but tired."

Brunhilde followed him, keeping a safe distance away from the horse. "And if they don't?"

"We best hope they find themselves locked in the midst of battle, before they get too far ahead."

"I'm slowing you down, why not just leave me here and go find Eomer and his men?" she remarked. Gandalf shook his head, knowing all too well that if he left her by herself, she could more than likely be killed by wandering Uruk-hai, orcs or worse. Brunhilde's shoulders dropped and she climbed onto Shadowfax's back, with Gandalf's help of course.

"Being short is a curse," she remarked.

He chuckled. "Yet you have the advantage of fitting into small spaces." Brunhilde didn't understand what he meant, but took it as a compliment, kind of. "You stay on Shadowfax and don't cause any trouble." She was confused the men weren't even in seeing distance, how could he possibly be able to hear them at his age. What was he seventy?

"I cause trouble? Oh no, you don't. Trouble seems to follow me everywhere in this place. Besides, why did the Gods send me here, I can't help with anything, I don't know magic and I most certainly don't know how to fight magic?" she retorted. He chuckled in answer and a silence fell over the pair. She then heard it; the sound of a large group of men before they were even in sight. "What does this Eomer man look like? Just so I don't go insulting him?"

"Why would you have need to insult him?" Gandalf replied.

Brunhilde shrugged, saying, "Well, most men don't seem to like meeting a woman… girl who can fight. Imagine what a hardened warrior like this Eomer would think of me, imagine what some of the men might say?"

"You are worried what he shall think of you?"

"Of course not!" she snapped, huffing in annoyance at his question. Well, maybe she was just a little worried.

"Then why pester me with questions on what he looks like?" Gandalf remarked. Brunhilde turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Well, it's not everyday that you meet a man _worth _meeting," she said. Turning back around, she folded her arms over her chest and heard Gandalf laugh lightly.

- - -

The second morning found two Elves, a Dwarf and a Ranger packing their camp and continuing on their journey. Legolas still had yet to talk to Eldarwen about… well just about how annoyingly frustrating she was, how she challenged everything he said and how…

"Legolas, I want to speak with you," Eldarwen said, more as a statement than a fact. He turned to look at her and found her standing with her hands on her hips.

"What is it?" he asked. She scowled and opened her mouth to speak, only Aragorn and Eowyn walked over, stopping her.

The two Elves immediately turned their backs each other and walked separate ways.

"Did I do something wrong?" Eowyn inquired, not really knowing what to make of the two Elves. Aragorn shook his head and followed Eldarwen.

"Eldarwen. What is it?" He grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I like him, who knows I may even love him. Human emotions are hard for me to understand, especially when they're mine. But, every time I go to say something, someone has to interrupt, pull him away or he walks off for some reason," she replied, pulling her arm free of his grip. Aragorn sighed; this was starting to get annoying. They liked each other, but they always seemed to make excuses to get out of telling the other. Sighing, he looked back at hearing Gimli calling to him. He needed a way to deal with the pair before they drove him insane.

- - -

Eomer and Murnan sat in the Horse Lord's tent, a map lay spread out before them. Murnan placed his finger over a small village drawing, saying, "They took here two days ago." His finger traced an invisible line towards another village. "They were last seen on their way west. There is a village close to Helm's Deep nearby. What you think they're planning to do?"

Eomer looked up as a guard entered, disrupting their meeting. "My Lord, there are people here to see you." Murnan looked at his friend, who nodded and stood. Following suit, both men watched as the guard pulled the tent flap back. An old man entered, bowing his head in respect to the two men.

"What brings you to Rohan old man? Better yet, why have you come to us?" He wasn't in the mood for any tricks or spies that might be working for Saruman. His mood had been brought on by the fact that they had not caught up to the Uruk-hai band who had destroyed a village yesterday, not even half a days ride from where they had been camped the previous night.

"You and your men are what I have come for. Your uncle, Théoden has taken his people to Helm's Deep in attempts to save them from Saruman's forces. Rohan's people will be destroyed without the help of you and your riders," the old man replied.

"His mind is taken by Saruman, how can I be so sure that what you speak of is true?" Eomer said, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Forgive me for being a weak-minded old man. But, a wizard has no time for trickery when war is at hand, Eomer son of Eomund. I am Gandalf the White; I saved your uncle from Saruman's magic and have come to speak with you. Your uncle and his men will fall to the forces of Saruman, if you choose to believe I am a spy of the Saruman and do not ride to their aid." The corner of Eomer's mouth curved up into a smile as he bowed his head in respect towards the wizard. Gandalf knew he had won the young mans trust. Now, it was only a matter of getting the Rohirrim to Helm's Deep in time.

"We'll be ready to leave before noon?" Eomer watched Gandalf leave before turning to Murnan, who stood behind him a smile across his face. "What do you find so amusing?"

"This is the first time I've seen you smile in a long time. But don't make a habit of it, after all, frowns and smiles give you wrinkles," the other man answered, trying not to laugh as he did. Eomer gave him a disbelieving look before shaking his head.

"You are strange, sometimes," the Horse Lord retorted, moving towards the entrance. "Send word around the camp that we must be ready before noon. We ride for Helm's Deep."

As the two men left the tent, Eomer's gaze landed on the young woman standing in front of Gandalf. Walking over, he nodded at Gandalf but turned his attention to the young woman. "Hello," she said. He just stood there, looking down at her for a minute. She looked familiar, but where had he seen her. "I'm Brunhilde."

He shook himself at hearing her speaking to him. Smiling down at her, he spoke; "Eomer." Where had he seen her before? Turning his gaze toward Gandalf, he found the old wizard had walked off. "Why are you travelling with Gandalf?" The Uruk-hai camp. She'd been the girl he thought he'd seen when they had attacked the Uruk-hai. The necklace? It was in his saddlebags. He didn't have time right now to retrieve it and bring it to her.

"Well… I don't know really. He wanted me to," she answered, shrugging her shoulders. An awkward silence followed her words. _Maybe meeting this man wasn't such a good idea _she thought. "You're a Lord aren't you?" She knew he looked to regal to be a peasant, but looks were deceiving sometimes. The captain was a tall, stern man, steel-helmed and well-armed. In her eyes, the man resembled a Viking soldier from her world.

"I'm sorry, but we must hurry if we are to ride before noon," he said, nodding before he turned and walked away. Brunhilde turned to face Shadowfax and found that he was missing.

"Lady?" She turned at hearing someone behind her and found a man standing there, holding the reins to a black horse. He was smiling at her. "Lord Eomer said you would be needing a mount, since Gandalf is riding ahead." She nodded and swung into the saddle as he held the reins for her. Taking the reins, she smiled at the man who introduced himself as Murnan before he bowed to her.

"Brunhilde." He sent her a raised eyebrow, but turned after a minute of inspecting her and walked off. _Why does everyone stare at me when I give them my name? _she questioned herself, though there wasn't much point in doing so because she had no idea what Rohirrim people… men were use to calling women. Looking up at hearing one of the men shout out an order to mount up, she decided in keeping to the back of muster in hopes of going unnoticed. She hadn't done a good job of that so far and didn't want to push the limits of the warrior Lords paitience by pestering his men. Why had Gandalf left her with the men? She only knew two of them, and not nearly well enough that she would believe every word they said. She had followed Gandalf because he had known her, he'd known exactly who and what she was. But how? Now that was an entirely different matter.

"Lady?" Murnan's voice brought her from her thoughts and she looked at him as he rode up beside her. "Do you want some company? It can be odd, being the only woman among a group of men."

She drew a blank stare at him. "Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better, now that I know everyone can judge me from one look."

He quickly realised what she thought he meant and apologised. "I didn't mean it like that; I meant if me want to ride with you, I can at least talk with you. Only a handful of the men have noticed you and it can be awkward, when of them have ever talked to a Lady, like you."

"And I suppose you know a lot of women who fight and defend themselves," she said to him as they moved into the back of the Rohirrim lines.

"Only two. You and Lady Eowyn. She is Lord Eomer's younger sister and can be very headstrong at times," Murnan replied. Brunhilde slowly nodded and then remembered the golden haired woman from Edoras.

Eowyn and Eomer. Sister and brother. "It doesn't show in the way they act," she mused, remembering Eowyn's actions were that of a Lady when she had been around her. Murnan smiled slightly and looked sideways at Brunhilde.

"You are her, aren't you? The girl he saw when we fought the Uruk-hai," Murnan stated. Brunhilde turned her eyes towards the head of the Rohirrim where Eomer rode; she was determined to find out more about the Lord of Rohan no matter what. "Aren't you?" She nodded.

"How did you guess?"

"I didn't." He went quite for a minute as if, trying to form an answer. "He asked me if I'd seen you during the fight. I hadn't but now I know why he couldn't stop asking me. You have something to do with all this chaos that has fallen upon Rohan. He knows and I gather you do."

Brunhilde's eyes went wide. The Rohirrim, since they had been packed quicker than expected were riding at a slow pace to keep the horses from tiring to quickly, but still it felt as if she had been frozen in place as Murnan spoke. "Me? Oh, no! I don't know the first thing about what's happening, so don't even try and ask me about it."

"What about Theodred? Did he make it?" There was a grieving tone in the man's voice. It was almost as if, he was praying that Theodred had survived. Brunhilde shook her head slowly.

"He passed. Lady Eowyn said he died the night Lord Eomer left. When the King was still sick," she answered softly. "Is he related to Eomer?"

"Yes. They're cousins, by Eomer's mother and the King." She nodded and the pair went silent, neither knowing what they could say. She looked across the plains of Rohan and drew in a deep breath.

"My home is nothing compared to this beauty," she remarked. Murnan followed her gaze and looked back to her face after a minute or two.

"How so?" he asked.

"Because it's always snowing. The ground during winter is blanketed in white; I never liked the cold so I never liked the snow."

He laughed. She wasn't tall for a woman, but then again she was young and pretty. She was the type of woman who seemed able to talk down to men so easily. Maybe she was a Lady of high birth? A princess perhaps? He wasn't going to bring it up though.

"Well, Rohan is the home of the Horse Lords. I have never seen the white city, Gondor, which is said to hold great beauty. But, this to me is home and I'll never leave it," he said, a dreamy edge to his words. She smiled. Murnan heard the order that they were to ride hard pass down the line and told Brunhilde, who wasn't able to understand the Rohirric language. "We'll probably be a third of the way there by tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the following things, save for my version of Brunhilde and her world -- though Brunhilde is a character extracted from the legend of the Nibelungs a Viking love legend/myth, her character has been changed around a little to suit my story -- Eomer, Rohan, The Hobbits, Uruk-Hai, Orcs... you get the picture. This is a canon, though parts change only to suit the story and Brunhilde. Hope you enjoy, if so please leave a comment. Thank you (Mrs Huggins) for pointing out my disclaimer error, I didn't realise it, Brunhilde doesn't belong to me, I simply borrowed and altered her from the legends.

**Video;** To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers, that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v l c Q a W G I z t e U.

**- - -**

**Here is Chapter 6, up and ready. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**- - -****  
**

**Chapter 6**

The Rohirrim had travelled quicker than expected and had reached their resting place, and Gandalf, just as the sun was in the middle of the sky. Murnan and Brunhilde had stayed at the back of the muster. Thankfully after a short while, he had stopped pestering her about where her home was, she had grown use to his questions about her clothing and why she carried a sword around like a man would. But, the only he answer he got was that she had reasons to carry a sword and her clothing was what she always wore. Settling with her answers, he had been happy to answer her questions, which were mainly based around Rohan and Eomer. Murnan had said little about Eomer's past, not wanting to say too much about his Captain. When the Rohirrim stopped in a same dip in the valley's landform, Murnan dismounted and held the reins for Brunhilde who swung from the saddle and ran a hand the dark horses neck.

"May I speak with Eomer?" she asked. Murnan looked towards where Eomer was sitting with some of the men.

"You should rest first, and then speak with Gandalf first," he answered.

"Murnan. The horse did all running," she countered and he gave her a sheepish look in return.

"Truth is, lady, I prefer your company, and Eomer is trying to get the men ready for whatever we might face when we arrive at Helm's Deep. Maybe it is best to wait until after everything is o…"

Brunhilde turned and walked off as Murnan talked, causing him to trail off. A few of the men stopped what they were doing and watched her pass by. Gandalf walked over, meeting her halfway, just as she noticed Eomer rising when he noticed.

"Brunhilde, come with me," he ordered. Opening her mouth to protest, Gandalf stopped her with a stern look. She saw the Captain walk away and went to step around Gandalf, only the old man stopped her, once again. "Now, child."

"I'm not a child!" she growled to him under her breath. She had put up with being ordered around enough in the past couple of days and now it was time she started to think for herself and not follow the old man, who seemed out of his mind to her. "So stop treating me like one." With that said, she turned and walked back towards Murnan who smiled at seeing her approaching, only to have it fall off his face when he noticed the frown on her brow. She stormed passed him and sat on a log, her back turned to Rohirrim men, most of whom were watching her in surprise, eyes shifting between the Wizard and the young woman.

Gandalf looked sceptically at her back, before turning and walking over to Shadowfax. "_Some women are harder to understand than others."_

Shadowfax whinnied in agreement, nudging his old friend affectionately. Eomer looked between the two people and walked over to the angry teenager. He cleared his throat in hopes of getting her attention. "Go. Away." He looked down at her in amusement. She thought that he was Gandalf.

"Have I done something to offend you, Lady?" he asked. She gasped and turned to look at him, her eyes wide in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologised in a gush, quickly standing up as she did. "I thought you were someone else." Eomer smiled at her sudden off-balance nature and put a hand up, stopping her. She froze and watched him as they stood there, waiting for him to speak.

"Do not worry," he said. She sighed, letting her shoulders drop.

"I don't belong here," she muttered. Keeping her eyes lowered, she waited a few minutes, wanting to know what he would say in reply.

"How so?"

"I mean, until two days ago - I had no idea a world like this existed," she answered, spreading her arms wide to emphasize her point. Eomer nodded, watching as she laughed at herself. "Who am I kidding? No one is going to believe me. Not even you would. And I do not doubt you have heard some pretty strange things in your lifetime?" He once again nodded, making her sigh.

"So, where are you from, Lady? If not Middle Earth?" Eomer questioned. Brunhilde looked up at the tall Captain.

"You wouldn't believe me, so there is no point in trying," she answered. Turning, she began to walk off, until his voice stopped her.

"Try me." Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that he had followed her.

"Iceland." He nodded and she walked away from him, leaving the Horse Lord to think on what she had said. The necklace?! He had forgotten to give it to her, yet again. It may have sounded strange to most people, but he was glad that he hadn't given it back to her. _What am I thinking?_

- - -

Eldarwen stared down at the piece of wood in her hands, she always carried with her. She sat on the steps, on the keep, leading into the King's Council hall of Helm's Deep. Tears stained her cheeks from where she had been crying. To the people passing by, who had not been in the battle against the Wargs, would not have understood why she was crying, but she didn't care anymore. The small piece of wood had been chipped into, leaving only cuts and splits to mark how many times she had taken her anger out on it. Gimli sat close by watching the half-elf as she breathed in deeply. Turning her head at finding him staring at her, she was stopped from scowling at him by Legolas, who sat down beside her as he rested his bow in his lap.

"Crying won't make him come back," he said.

"What would you know?! I'm more human than you ever will be, Aragorn is dead. The future King of Gondor is dead. What is the point of even trying to resist the Dark Lord now?!" she grumbled in a heated tone. _Stupid elf! _she thought spitefully.

_You're more a child, than a warrior at the moment _Legolas's retorted through her mind. She narrowed her eyes and pushed his arm, only making the Elf prince move a little. _Hope is not lost. Not since Gandalf has still to arrive. _

"And how do we know he will return?" she said, throwing the piece of wood away as she stood and stalked off. Legolas turned to look at Gimli who merely nodded -- from where he was solemnly smoking his pipe -- in Eldarwen's direction. The Elf gracefully stood and followed the half-elf. When he found her a few minutes later, she sat -- with her legs hugged to her chest -- in a secluded corner, head buried in her lap.

"It's not fair. Aragorn has been a friend to me since I was little… I… Why did he have to die?" she cried to herself. Legolas knelt down in front of her, tilting his head to the side as he tried to get a better look at her.

"Would you rather I have been the one to go over the cliff, Eldarwen?" Her head snapped up. Without warning or before Legolas realised what she was doing, Eldarwen had wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and was hugging him. He lost his balance and fell backwards, pulling her with him. They hit the ground and Eldarwen quickly pulled back, checking to see if Legolas was alright. He slowly sat up and smiled at her. Eldarwen sighed and held her hands out to him. Helping him stand, she suddenly found herself wrapped in his arms. He looked down at her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wish he was still alive. I… It's hard to say goodbye," she whispered. The Elf prince nodded, listening to her soft breathing as he held her. "Thank you, Legolas."

"Legolas!" The pair quickly pulled apart. Legolas picked up his bow and followed Eldarwen back into the chaos that was now Helm's Deep. She stopped at seeing who was trudging up the steps.

"Aragorn!" Eldarwen ran up and hugged the weary Ranger, who returned it, albeit weakly. Aragorn nodded towards Gimli as Eldarwen released him, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. Aragorn approached Legolas and the two conversed for a minute. Eldarwen approached in time to see Legolas give Aragorn back Arwen's necklace, The Evenstar.

"Come on, Eldarwen. You and I need to check that we have enough arrows and some armour." She stared at the Elf pointedly, a knowing look on her face. He turned her around and began to guide her towards the armoury first, though she protested the entire way, making Aragorn smile at his two companions and wondered exactly what had happened to make them like each other. _That is a question that can be answered later _his mind told him.

- - -

Brunhilde had kept her distance from both Eomer and Gandalf the rest of the day, partly hoping she wouldn't have to speak with Gandalf whatsoever. Murnan had once again kept her company, this time they rode near the head of the line. The rider had insisted terribly that they stay close to the front. Brunhilde was no fool and immediately realised that this was a device to keep her near Gandalf, who now rode within sight of the Rohirrim lines. She refused to speak with him. He treated her like she was an infant and he a grandfather, who knows all. Eomer rode at the very head of the groups, four lines of men separated them and despite all odds, she felt safe, knowing that both Murnan and Eomer were near by. Murnan had that brotherly attitude towards him while Eomer, well, now Eomer wasn't quite anything at the moment, except a simple warrior and Horse Lord as Murnan had explained. When they stopped for the night, she would talk with him, there was something he wasn't telling her.

- - -

Nightfall couldn't have come at any better time for Brunhilde. Though she was use to riding, her body was still uncomfortable when riding for a long time. Murnan tethered their horses with the others as she stood nearby, watching the night sky. The stars shone brightly and showed no sign of disappearing any time soon, for that she was gratefully. Murnan walked over and watched as she shut her eyes, appearing to enjoy the cool breeze.

"You can speak with Eomer, if you wish to," he suggested. She turned to look at him and smiled as she nodded. "He should be in his tent, but, uh… I think it's better to wait until…"

"Are you implying…" she began, only to be cut off by the sound of a horses neigh. Turning, Murnan and Brunhilde only just managed to jump to the side as a horse rushed past them. Brunhilde groaned as she sat up and watched four men run past her. Murnan stood and held a hand out to her. She gratefully took it and turned to find Eomer standing beside her, smiling.

"Whose horse is that?" she asked him, watching as one of the men tried throwing a rope about its neck.

"It's wild," he replied. She nodded and walked over to the four men. Placing her hand on the closest mans shoulder, she motioned towards the rope. The man in shock and surprise turned to Eomer and Murnan, both on which nodded in answer to his silent question. Gandalf joined the two men as Brunhilde took the rope and calmly approached the wild animal.

"I thought Rohirrim men, were the tamers of horses?" she questioned, not intending to sound rude or anything. Gandalf sent the young woman a hard look and Eomer only chuckled in reply.

"She speaks what she thinks. Like Eowyn," he mused as he watched Brunhilde step close to the creature. It calmed, regarding her with wise eyes from beneath a long mane of thick white hair.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you," she cooed, taking small steps towards the large animal, tying the rope she held into a makeshift headstall. Reaching out to touch the horse with her free hand, she smiled in reply and stepped closer to him. "I'm going to put this around you. Please. I promise I won't hurt you." Slowly slipping the headstall over the creature's nostrils, she smiled when the horse stayed steady. One of the men handed her a second rope and she tied it to the makeshift headstall after pulling it on completely. The four men clapped and she turned to face Gandalf, a proud smirk on her face. He nodded and turned his head to glance at Eomer, who walked over to her and moved to stroke the horse's forehead, only to have it pull away at the man's touch.

"I must say, this is the first time I've ever seen a woman tame a wild stallion like this one," he remarked from where he stood beside her.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"What will you call him, lady?" he questioned as the other men walked away, leaving them alone.

"He is not mine. And… and… and I don't know how long I'll be here, lord Eomer." Brunhilde knew that despite everything, she would go back home - one day, hopefully. But, everyday it seemed her mind started to etch off little lines of how many days she had been there, so far it was three, maybe. And every time she did, a little bit of hope seemed to wash away with her.

"You do not know, lady. What would call him, though? Sometimes fate as a way of changing things for us all."

"I refuse to answer that question, unless you call me Brunhilde, not lady," she replied. He nodded and she smiled at him. "Then I would probably name him Thor."

"Thor? I have never heard of the name," Eomer said.

_Because you live in an alternate world to mine _she retorted in her mind. "Well, the name is my people's thunder god," she rephrased in a more nicer way. He nodded and folded his arms across his chest. Brunhilde ran her hand down the horse's forehead, absentmindedly.

"When we reach Helm's Deep…"

"Huh?" she interrupted him. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"When we reach Helm's Deep, you'll find somewhere to hide,' he said. Brunhilde turned sharply to face him at his words.

"I can defend myself!" she shot back.

"My sister can fight also, but I would still make her hide safely away, to protect her," he retorted.

Brunhilde scowled up at him, not even caring what she said at the moment. "Am I your sister? No. Do I follow your orders? No. Do I have a choice in staying with this army or leaving? Yes. I know how to fight and am able in battle. Now am I still doing what you say?" She was waiting for him to answer her last question. Despite his anger towards her, he would keep calm and try not to upset the young woman more than what he already seemed to have done with a simple order.

"You may not be my sister, you may not follow my every command, but you will stay in this camp as long as Gandalf is here. And yes, you will do as I say, for I will not be held accountable for your death." She handed him the rope she had been holding and walked off, leaving the Horse Lord to look after the animal.

Murnan approached, smiling. "What?" Eomer questioned.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how much you like her," he started. Eomer went to object, but Murnan wouldn't let him. "Don't try and deny it. You can't stop staring at her. Also, you have never looked at women the way you look at this young woman."

"Murnan, can we just get something to eat?" Eomer replied, ignoring him.

- - -

Brunhilde sat against a tree, her knees to her chest as she rested her against them, watching the dark horizon. Gandalf walked over and she turned her head away from him.

"Brunhilde. In Middle Earth, only female Elves are able to fight and a very rare handful of women know how to defend themselves with a sword. Lady Eowyn is one. You will not fight when we reach Helm's Deep, understand?"

"I do not care," she answered. More than anything, she wanted him to leave her alone. She had been content just sitting there, watching the night and listening to the crackling of the many fires, insects chirping into the dark and the wind rustling through the trees. This was peace, and right now it was helping to cool her down, clear her head and remind her of home. How she missed it.

_The minute I find a way home, I'm going and never looking back _she told herself.

"Chi… Brunhilde, there are forces working against the Realms of Elves and men. You are only a small part of something greater and more complicated than you or I could understand," he said.

She felt something wet slide down her cheeks and quickly wiped it away. "Why did this have to happen to me? I don't want to be here. I wanna go home." Raising her head to look at Gandalf, who sat on a tree stump, watching her quietly. "Is there a way for me to get home?"

He shrugged, saying, "There are many things that I do not understand about how you came here." Brunhilde looked up at hearing footsteps nearby. Looking around, she noticed none of the men were moving from where they sat around the fires.

"Gandalf?" she asked, turning to look at him. Only - he was missing. Jumping up, she noticed his robes slip between the dense forest that bordered the clearing. She followed, despite the warnings her brain was trying to send her. Gandalf stood before a man, talking to him. Even as she hid - watching them - from behind the trees. She had seen the man before, but where? Back home when she was little. That was it! Her father had been mourning her mother and had been neglecting his daughter. He had been at a feast one night, the very same night that her father had come back to life, as if he had seen her mother's spirit and it had renewed him to keep on living. He had seemed so interested in her, that she had ended up crying from her fear of him. Her father had stopped her however, saying that the man would one day lead her on a wonderful journey. _Some wonderful journey this turned out to be _she thought bitterly.

"Where is the child?" She turned her attention back to Gandalf and the other man.

"Back at the camp. She is not ready yet."

"There is no time. Everyday, she will go stronger, when it is within her. Bring her to me," the man ordered. Something touched her hand and she looked down to where she was gripping the trunk, only to find a spider crawling up her hand. She covered her mouth with her free hand, stopping the scream from coming forth. _Please get off me _she silently pleaded. The creature continued its path up her arm and eventually rested on her shoulder. At the last second, she pulled her hand away from her mouth, and quickly hit the spider, sending it a short distance away. Without thinking she ran off in any direction, hoping to get as far away from the camp, Gandalf and all of her problems. She dodged and ducked the many trees and spider webs, blocking her path. As long as she got away from everyone else, she would be happy. Tears stained her cheeks and stung her eyes as she remembered the last time, she had run this fast. It was the day her mother had died and she had snuck away, praying that she could outrun her problems and her mother's passing, but she hadn't gotten far before the guards had caught her and brought her back home. It hadn't worked then, but it would work now, she hoped. The sound of horse hooves intruded her thoughts and before she could see who it was, she was lifted into the saddle in front of the rider.  
"Let me go!" she cried, struggling to get out of the person's grip, which was obvious by their strength.

"No! Be still before you send us both over the cliff!" the man ordered. Ceasing her struggle, she turned as best as she could and slammed her fist into the man's jaw, sending both of them to the ground. She quickly stood up and watched as the man followed her. It was his eyes that stopped her from hitting him a second time, despite the pain in her knuckles from the first blow.

"Eomer?"

"I saw you run off. It's dangerous out here at night. You could've gone over the cliff," he replied.

"I couldn't have cared any less. It's better than being trapped in this strange world." She turned, ready to go, but he caught her elbow, stopping her.

"Do you honestly have a death wish?" he demanded, making her face him. Fresh tears stained her cheeks. Her brush with near had shaken her, but she wasn't about to show it, not to this man. "Do you?"

"No," she whispered in answer. He nodded and marched her back over to Firefoot, who stood patiently as Eomer positioned Brunhilde in the saddle before mounting up behind her and keeping a tight hold on her waist. "I'm not going to run, my Lord."

It was the bitter edge in her voice that got his spurred his anger with more. "Well, I can't trust you not to, and Gandalf would be furious if I let you run again."

"So, you decided to be a knight in shining armour and come fetch me for him," she retorted sarcastically as she turned head to look at him.

- - -

Eldarwen sighed as she followed Legolas out of the armoury. Aragorn and Legolas both had their differences, but despite all, the Elf prince could have been a little more nicer with the way he was treating the men of Rohan who were to fight alongside them during the battle.

"Legolas, wait!" Even as she caught him by the arm, he still walked, dragging her with him. "Stop, right now!" He did as she said and stopped, causing her to collide with him. "Leave me," he ordered.

"No. I will not just do as you say, Legolas, because you are royalty. Aragorn is right. No matter what, we have come all this way to stop Saruman and his dogs, then Sauron. We destroy his wizard and he will be unable to see our next attack, think about it. Please, do not fight with him. We are the last hope for all of the good in Middle Earth. Do you truly want to leave because of a small argument with Aragorn? Think about it."

Legolas sighed. She was right, despite the fact that he didn't want to admit it, but his temper had got the better of him. "Let's go find Aragorn and Gimli." Eldarwen nodded, smiling. Before Legolas had the chance to move, Eldarwen slid her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. Legolas stared at her, his eyes wide in shock at her boldness around all the men who had been listening to their argument.

"In case we don't make it - I love you Legolas," she murmured against him, before she pulled away and took his hand in hers and dragged the still dazed Elf in the direction she'd seen Aragorn and Gimli go a few minutes ago. He smiled. She loved him. At least he wouldn't have to die thinking she hated him. Now he had even more reason to survive this battle. He had to look after Eldarwen, not just Middle Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the following things, save for my version of Brunhilde and her world -- though Brunhilde is a character extracted from the legend of the Nibelungs a Viking love legend/myth, her character has been changed around a little to suit my story -- Eomer, Rohan, The Hobbits, Uruk-Hai, Orcs... you get the picture. This is a canon, though parts change only to suit the story and Brunhilde. Hope you enjoy, if so please leave a comment. Thank you (Mrs Huggins) for pointing out my disclaimer error, I didn't realise it, Brunhilde doesn't belong to me, I simply borrowed and altered her from the legends.

**Video;** To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers, that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v l c Q a W G I z t e U.

**- - -**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone. Hopefully this chapter explains some of the questions asked.**

**- - -**

**Chapter 7**

Brunhilde climbed from the saddle and started to walk away, only Eomer gripped the back of her leather armour, stopping her. "Let go!" she ordered, trying to get free.

"Not until Gandalf returns," he replied, pushing her down onto a log around one of the fires, right beside Murnan. "Keep an eye on her while I tell the men we ride before dawn."

The man nodded and quickly placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her on the log when she tried to stand. "Please stay put. Eomer means well, despite his temper."

Brunhilde didn't regard Murnan. She knew she was acting like a sulking child but she had no place here, in Rohan.

How was this possible, being here? She had never heard of Rohan or Middle Earth. And if there was this big war going on, surely they would have heard of it in Iceland. They were no mere province of no consequence.

She could not have been unconscious for so long to have travelled outside her borders. It was all impossible. How long did she ride her horse's back?

She did not understand. Had she been drugged and unknowing been transported over a long distance? Was this evil sorcery at her work? Brunhilde feared she would not find answers, especially not from these men of Rohan. She looked at the sight before her, it was not so unusual or foreign to her: the encampment of soldiers , the small groups of soldiers surrounding the fires, the tension on the eve of battle. Brunhilde had not personally taken part in war though she had been highly trained. Although she had spent many nights around fires in camps such as this one at her father's side. Waiting and offering support where needed. This land was so similar and yet so different from her own. Brunhilde was not naïve enough to believe that all her questions would be answered but she still held hope.

Eomer walked back over to the pair, who sat there silently. Brunhilde shook her head at the bowl of food Murnan offered her. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something." She looked at Eomer, who had taken up a seat on another log opposite them.

"How do I know that it's not poisoned?" she questioned him in reply.

"Why do I have need to poison you? We are allies, not enemies," he answered, only to watch her push Murnan's offer away - yet again.

"I did say I wasn't hungry, and I meant it." Even as she sat beside Murnan, staring at the flames dancing in front of her, her mind was else where. The man - who Gandalf had been talking to earlier - had been a giant to the seven year old girl, but still seemed to be taller than the average human even after ten years. So what was he doing here? And how did he get here? That was the answer she wanted. If he knew how to get back, then maybe she could get back home.

"Where will she sleep?" Murnan inquired.

"Against a tree, where else?" Brunhilde answered with a shrug, not bothering to give them a chance to suggest something.

"A bedroll has been set up near my tent. You will sleep in that or you can sit watch with a guard," Eomer replied. She looked at him as Murnan stood and left the pair alone.

"You don't even know if you can trust me enough to not try and run again. I can easily knock the guard out," she said. He watched her intently. Brunhilde felt a shiver run down her spine and it wasn't from the cold. "I'm going to sleep in the bedroll, thank you."

She stood and he followed. "I do not mean to act harshly, but you are in danger the moment you leave the safety of the camp."

Nodding, Brunhilde let him show her to where she would be sleeping. "Goodnight, Brunhilde."

"Goodnight." She curled up into the bedroll and as she relaxed, shutting her eyes. _I just wish I had someone here with me. I hate this world _she thought.

_Brunhilde heard light footsteps approaching and tried to make out who it was by the pattern of their footsteps. But she couldn't. Whoever it was, they were joined by another person. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring up at the man who had been in the forest with Gandalf earlier on and a woman who was watching her intently with the softest blue eyes she'd ever seen._

"_Hello," the woman greeted. Brunhilde noticed that the woman's voice sounded like a siren or mermaid's call. She looked around to find the rest of the camp still sleeping. "Do not worry, only you can see us, child." The man knelt down and looked back at the woman, who nodded. _

"_Who are you?" The man said nothing. Instead he stretched a hand out to her, covering her heart with it. _

"_You'll find out soon enough," he replied. Pain exploded through her senses and she felt something pass from the man's hand into her. Just before everything went dark._

Some was shaking her and calling her name. It was then that she realised she had been dreaming. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with Eomer, who was knelt beside her. "Brunhilde?" Without answering, she sat up and threw her arms around him, holding onto him tightly, not daring to let him go in case those _people _returned. She felt tears stinging her eyes. "You were having a nightmare. Are you alright?" Was she? Her chest and ribs hurt and her head felt like someone had just hit her with a rock. She shook her head, still clinging to him like an infant clung to its mother's skirts. More than anything, she was afraid. In all her life, she had never seen anything come close to what she just dreamt. But was it a dream? The pain didn't seem like a dream.

"Those people," she murmured into his chest.

"Who?" The seventeen year old looked up at him from her position, before shivering at the memory of the strange dream.

"The man and woman. They did something to me." Eomer looked down at the young woman holding him, before sitting down. He slowly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the smaller person. He was never going to get any sleep before they left. Then he remembered the necklace. It was in his tent. How was he supposed to go and retrieve it, if she was scared and wouldn't let him go? "I have something that I think belongs to you."

She pulled back and looked at him. "What is it?" He told her to let him go and stand up. Her legs felt heavy and she collapsed against him. She cursed herself - in Scandinavian - at her stupidity and weakness. "I can stay here. After all, it was only a dream." He had only just left when she remembered; this world was where reality wasn't exactly like hers. "I think." Eomer returned a few minutes later and sat down on the bedroll with her. She gasped. Dangling from the Horse Lords large hand was her mother's necklace. Slowly taking it from his hand, she murmured a thank you and pulled it over her head. She felt a little bit of her contempt for the Horse Lord disappear.

- - -

Brunhilde had settled back into her bedroll, clutching her mother's pendant tightly. Eomer sat beside the fire, outside his tent, watching the stars. He had given it back. The one thing she'd thought that she had lost forever when she had first arrived in Middle Earth. It made her feel safe when she held it, knowing her mother's spirit was with her. Turning her eyes back to Eomer, she found him missing. Sitting up, she looked around and guessed that he must have returned to his tent. Now where was Gandalf? The old man wasn't anywhere in sight - perfect. Sliding from the bedroll, she walked towards the forest. _I need to see what they did to me. Well, if you can see that is _she told herself. When running away last time, she had recalled seeing a river somewhere nearby. Maybe her reflection could tell her something. Reaching the small river - that ran in both directions and disappeared into the dark forest beyond - she knelt at its side and held her braids back before peering in. But, what she saw wasn't what she had expected. Instead of seeing herself, she was looking at her mother.

"Mother?" she asked. The reflection smiled in reply. Brunhilde put her hand down near the surface of the water and jumped when a hand reached out of the water and gripped hers. When she tried pulling her hand out, she pulled someone else with her. She fell backwards and groaned at the hard landing. Sitting up, she shook her head and found herself staring at a pair of boots. From the pair of boots, she raised her eyes up a pair of animal hide covered legs and a tunic covered chest, until she finally met her mother's cool gaze and warm smile.

"Come," she said, helping her confused daughter to stand.

"You're… dead," she stammered.

The older woman shook her head. "I died in Iceland, but my true home would never let me die."

"True home?" Brunhilde was even more confused than she ever had been. Her mother was meant to be dead, but here she was - standing in front of her like it was a regular day and she hadn't just appeared from a river.

"Middle Earth. I know there are a lot of things that need to be explained, but we will talk later. You look like you need some rest after being given the gift. It can be trying ordeal." Brunhilde watched her mother walk past her and stood there, rooted to the spot as she tried to understand everything that had happened so far. Her mother was alive and apparently wasn't a true Viking, but from Middle Earth. She was given a _gift _by the people in her dream. A _gift_ that she knew nothing about or what it was to be used for. A hand slipped into her eyes and she looked up at her mother, who smiled in reply. Brunhilde returned it, reluctantly. "Come."

Following her mother, she found that Gandalf had returned from wherever he had been and was now waiting for them. "Aaricia."

"Father." Came the short reply. Brunhilde turned her head to look at Gandalf, who watched her with a smile. She felt everything around her start to spin and her mother was just able to catch her before she fell to the ground, unconscious. Aaricia's look promised trouble later, just as he had expected from his daughter.

"You should not have come," he warned. Aaricia gently eased Brunhilde back into her bedroll and turned back to her father.

"I warned you not to bring my daughter into this. I told you to keep the Valar away from her. I gave up my family to come back here. She deserves a normal life." Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from leaving.

"Both you and Brunhilde were created with set fates; I could not change the Valar's will. It's not in my power," he retorted. Aaricia pulled from her father's grip and quietly joined her daughter in the bedroll, hugging her child's head to her chest as she kissed her forehead.

- - -

Eldarwen pulled on a helmet, adjusted it for a few seconds before she pulled it off and chucked it aside, deciding not to wear one at all. She looked at where Aragorn was pulling on his battle armour, and smiled when Legolas approached the warrior. After a minute, he turned and noticed her watching him. He walked over to her. Standing beside her, he pretended to be looking for a helmet as well and let one of his hands fall to his side. Eldarwen felt him slip his hand into hers and squeeze tightly.

"Something is troubling you. What is it?"

"Nothing," she said, trying to casually brush him aside. He saw right through it and made her look at him. She sighed. "Be careful, whatever you do." He nodded in answer. Just as he was about to kiss her, Gimli walked in, causing the two to pull apart. Eldarwen covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at the sight of him struggling with his chain mail.

"If we had more time I'd get this adjusted," he grumbled. He dropped the bundle and it landed with the chain mail touching the floor. He was a sight in the garment and it took all of Eldarwen's resolve to not burst out laughing. "It's a little tight across the chest." Both Aragorn and Legolas bit back smiles, to not anger the Dwarf.

A horn suddenly sounded from outside. "That is no Orc horn."

"Nor is it Rohan's," Eldarwen added as the group ran out to the battlements. Eldarwen noticed the looks of wonderment on the guard's faces, just before Legolas grabbed her hand, pulling her down the steps with him.

They met the army of Lothlórien Elves at the bottom and found they were lead by Haldir, who smiled upon seeing them. Theoden turned to look at them. "We come to honour that allegiance." Eldarwen jumped the last three and hugged Haldir. She pulled away and let Aragorn step in front. The man bowed as he spoke.

"Mae govannen, Haldir." Then he grabbed Haldir in a huge embrace. Eldarwen laughed at the sight. Initially stunned, Haldir hugged the man back lightly. "You are most welcome."

The moment Legolas and Haldir clasped each other on the shoulder, the lines of Elf warriors turned to face them as one, scaring some of the men around them. _Maybe we do stand a chance after all _she thought to herself.

- - -

Men and Elves stood along the battlements of Helm's Deep, waiting for the on coming army. The sounds of the marching Uruk-hai came closer and closer. The men and Elves looked out into the darkness, lit by the thousands of torches carried by the huge advancing Uruk-hai army and the light bouncing off their armour. In a row of Elf archers stood Legolas, Gimli and Eldarwen. The Dwarf stood between the pair behind a wall, with only the top of his helmet visible.

"You could have picked a better spot," he grumbled as he strained to see above the wall, without any success. Legolas smirked in reply and nodded at Eldarwen. Aragorn approached and stood beside Legolas. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it last night."

Thunder cracked overhead and lightning pierced the blackness, revealing the sea of approaching Uruk-hai. "Your friends are with you, Aragorn."

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli and Eldarwen said together. The marching army grew louder and louder with each step it took closer to Helm's Deep. Lightning flashed and it began to pour rain. Eldarwen noticed one Uruk-hai leader step onto a rock outcrop, towering over the rest. The Uruk-hai leader raised his sword high above his head and let out a terrifying animalistic cry, signalling his army to stop. The Uruks stopped and growled in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter.

Eldarwen looked down at Gimli, who had resumed jumping up and down, trying to see what was happen. "What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it to you?" he started, looking at his short companion with a grin. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli merely began laughing good naturedly in reply and Eldarwen shook her head. "This is not the time for jokes, Legolas."

He looked at her and Gimli watched as they kept their gazes locked, before they turned back to the horde in front of them. Men along parts of the battlements, along with some of the Elf archers positioned beside them, had their bows drawn, ready to fire. The Uruk Leader cried out once, seeming to be encouraging the Uruk-hai to start roaring and thumping their spears on the ground. Eldarwen's ears picked up the sound of a bow starting to be released. She looked at Legolas, who had his bow drawn and was now paying full attention to the situation at hand. The old man Aldor lost his grip in the next second and released his arrow prematurely, shooting an Uruk-hai in the throat.

"_Dartho!_" Aragorn cried. Everything went silent as the Uruk-hai army stopped their roaring and thumping. With a hollow groan, the Uruk that was shot collapsed to the ground. The other Uruk-hai roared with anger, baring their teeth. With a cry, the Uruk-hai leady thrust his weapon back into the air and the army began to charge. Eldarwen ready her bow and waited for the command to fire. "_Tangado halad!_"

Any Elf archer who hadn't readied their bows and aimed. "_Faeg I-vary din na lanc a nu ranc_," Legolas called out.

Eldarwen's body tensed, ready for whatever was about to happen. "_Leithio i philinn!_"

Every bow was released and arrows rained down on the Uruk-hai below, killing many.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli questioned, but received no answer from either of the two beside him for they were trying to take down as many Uruk-hai with their bows as they could.

More arrows were released from further up, but the Uruk-hai horde kept advancing, with more replacing those that had fallen.  
"Send them to me! C'mon!" Gimli whined impatiently. Ladders were beginning to be raised onto the walls, and the Uruk-hai were pushing them up with the long spears.  
"_Pendraid!_" The Elves drew their blades in preparation for combat at Aragorn's order. The first ladders were almost reaching the walls with large Uruk Berserkers on top of them.

"Swords! Swords!" Eldarwen drew her knives and took two steps back from the wall, ready for combat. The first Uruk-hai climbed over the wall and close combat began with Gimli, Eldarwen and Legolas starting the fight.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli called, holding up two fingers.

"I'm on seventeen!"

"Twenty-three!" Eldarwen shouted back and Legolas smirked in reply.

Outraged, Gimli began to hack away at more of the Uruk-hai that came over the wall. "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ears outscoring me!" He turned to an Uruk just climbing over the wall, whacking it in the groin with his axe and killing it as it falls.  
Legolas fired another two arrows. "Nineteen!" Eldarwen turned, ducking the Uruk-hai blade that was about to collide with her neck, she sliced upwards and watched it fall backwards. She could do this! Over than the Mines of Moria and the day Boromir had died, she only seen battle once before and that was the day, her mother had died and she was only a child then. Everyday since then, she had prayed that she would avenge her mother. Maybe this was the time to do so. Smiling at the thought, she felt herself renewed with vigour and began to kill any Uruk-hai that got in her path.

Gimli stood on the wall between two of the ladders, hacking away at any Uruk-hai as they tried getting over the wall. Eldarwen noticed the large group of Uruk-hai advancing on the Causeway towards the gate in a tortoise formation, using their broad shields to block off attacks. "Aragorn! The Causeway!" He turned at hearing her call him and followed her gesture.  
"_Na fennas!_" Directing the Elf archers to aim at the Uruk-hai column, the archers took aim and released their arrows. The Uruk-hai at the sides were shot and fell down into the mass of Uruk-hai below. But the column kept advancing.  
"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" Eldarwen heard Theoden questioned into the night and wondered just what he would know; when he stood out of harm's reach, for the moment at least. _Focus on the battle. You need to make it out of this one. _

Eldarwen spun around and threw one of her knives. It collided with an Uruk-hai, right in the middle of his forehead. With a groan, he fell backwards. Running over, she pulled it free and ducked the Uruk blade aimed for her chest. Using her speed against the large creature, she thrust upwards and caught him in the stomach. Blood spilled over her knife and down the sleeve of her tunic. Grimacing at the feeling of the black ooze, she pulled her weapon free and kicked him away. At the bottom of the wall, two large spiked contraptions were lodged into the sluice gate. The rest of the Uruk-hai army opened a path for one Uruk-hai carrying a torch ran towards the sluice gate. Aragorn amidst the all the fighting managed to spot the Uruk-hai. Eldarwen heard him shouting at Legolas and ran to the side of the battlements, cutting down any Uruk-hai in her path, trying to see what he was aiming for. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Uruk-hai. He was larger than the other and more heavily built to survive the arrows Legolas hit him with. The Elf prince saw an Uruk-hai climb over the wall and head for Eldarwen. She wasn't paying attention to the battle around her, but trying to grab an arrow with her blood covered hands. He had a choice - save Eldarwen and hopefully kill the Uruk-hai in time, or stop the Uruk-hai warrior. It was a spilt second decision and before he knew it, he had turned his bow to the Uruk-hai heading for Eldarwen. Aragorn called out to him, but Legolas had already released the arrow and killed the Uruk-hai behind Eldarwen. She heard the arrow pass her and turned to find the Uruk-hai falling down on top of her. She wasn't as strong as Legolas and just managed to get push the heavy animal off her. The stench of the creature made her nearly sick, but she held herself together and quickly grabbed her knives.

Legolas turned back to the Uruk-hai with the torch and managed to hit him twice, before the creature fell, but he was too late. With the last of its strength the Uruk-hai reached the sluice gate. An enormous explosion is set off, blowing a large part of the wall apart. Rock, debris and bodies were thrown up. Eldarwen turned and ran in the direction of Legolas, hoping that he, Aragorn and Gimli were alright. She then noticed one familiar figured lying on the ground, right in view of the Uruk-hai that were beginning to stream through the opening. Stopping, she watched on. Everything on the battlements had frozen for a second as everyone took in what had just happened. The Uruk-hai warriors advanced along the battlements, rushing Eldarwen and the remaining Elf warriors. Looking over her shoulder, she grinned wickedly. This was the true meaning of revenge. Killing the damned creatures of the Dark Lord, in order to anger him.

"Death calls this night," she murmured. Haldir stood beside her, his breathing laboured. "Maybe we should show them the way." The march warden nodded and went to step forward, only to have Gimli rush past them. "Gimli!"

Before anyone could stop the Dwarf he jumped down from the wall and landed on the Uruk-hai army, taking them down as he stood. This had proved as a perfect diversion for Aragorn to get to his feet. But, the Dwarf was quickly overpowered by the Uruk-hai.

"Gimli!" Picking up his sword, Aragorn ordered a hurl of arrows be fired from the Elves lined up behind him. The arrows took down the first group of Uruk-hai coming through the opening of the wall, but more merely ran over their fallen. "_Herio!_"

Eldarwen made her way towards where Legolas was fighting, hoping that he would have a plan of how they were going to get out of this mess.

"Legolas." He turned and smiled at her as he drew one of his knives and thrust it backwards, stabbing an Uruk-hai. "We need…" He pulled her to him and without warning, kissed her on the lips. She wished he hadn't kissed her in that one second. With her mind clouded with the thought of kissing him, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the battle and probably get herself killed.

"Stay on the battlements," he ordered in to her mouth. Pulling back, she watched him grab an Uruk-hai shield and send it sliding across the ground. He hopped onto it and began riding down the stairs, releasing the arrows as he went. _Show off_ she thought, rolling her eyes at him. He kicked the shield and stabbed an Uruk-hai as he landed at the bottom.

Eldarwen turned back to Haldir and the remaining Elves on the wall. There was only a handful and the Uruk-hai were coming from all directions now - the ladders and the stairs, with the Elves being forced over the battlements.

"_Haldir, na Barad!_" Haldir nodded and turned back to fighting the Uruk-hai rushing toward him. Eldarwen stood back to back with him, but she was knocked up against the wall by one of the much larger Uruks. Groaning as pain shot through her back and head, she slowly got to her feet, only to find the creature standing right in front of her. His hand wrapped around her neck and he lifted her clear off the ground, choking her. She struggled, kicking against his stomach to knock him over, but she hadn't been paying attention to where she had been kicking and hit below his waist. Uruk-hai seemed to have the same problem as most males did. Dropping her, he fell to his knees, groaning in pain. Finding her knives, she stretched out on the ground and sliced across as she sat up. The Uruk-hai was knelt there, motionless. A few seconds past and without warning, its head fell into her lap. In initial shock, she quickly pushed it away and tried searching for Haldir. Where was he? It was then that she saw him, falling to his knees.

"No!" Scrambling to her feet, she ran over to the Uruk-hai who now had his back to her and pushed all her weight into jumping onto his back. Bringing her blade up, she slit his throat and let him go as he fell to the ground. Turning, she found Aragorn had ran up the stairs to Haldir and was now holding the fading Elf. She watched as his head dropped back and his eyes went dark and unseeing. Aragorn bowed his head in grief. Looking up at Eldarwen, she turned her eyes from his and towards the advancing Uruk-hai. Aragorn got to his feet and punched an Uruk-hai that was climbing over the inner side of the wall. Grabbing it, he called out to Eldarwen, who quickly came to his side and took hold of the ladder. Her human side kicked in and she felt her heart pound in her ears. Heights wasn't exactly her favourite thing in the world and diving into a war below didn't exactly appeal to her tastes either. Aragorn kicked off the wall and sent the two of them hurling towards the ground. Jumping off before the ladder met the ground, they fell into a group Uruk-hai, knocking them down. Eldarwen had been unlucky in the landing and had met the end of an Uruk-hai spear with her side. Aragorn killed the few Uruk-hai around them and grabbed Eldarwen. Despite her protest, he threw her over his shoulder and ended up being hit in the back as his actions hurt her side even more. He cut down the Uruk-hai in his path as he made his way to the keep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the following things, save for my version of Brunhilde and her world -- though Brunhilde is a character extracted from the legend of the Nibelungs a Viking love legend/myth, her character has been changed around a little to suit my story -- Eomer, Rohan, The Hobbits, Uruk-Hai, Orcs... you get the picture. This is a canon, though parts change only to suit the story and Brunhilde. Hope you enjoy, if so please leave a comment. Thank you (Mrs Huggins) for pointing out my disclaimer error, I didn't realise it, Brunhilde doesn't belong to me, I simply borrowed and altered her from the legends.

**Video;** To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers, that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v l c Q a W G I z t e U.

**- - -**

**Thanks to (**_Lady Arya, wife of Eragon__eragon__shariena__Scottishgal112__SilverLight05__Elfsire_**, and **_aerojo05_**. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was looking for a beta. I found one and they did a wonderful job, helping me. I won't be able to update for a few weeks, because I am going into hospital and won't actually be able to get to the computer, so I posted this for everyone who was eager to read the next part. Anyway, reviews would be great as I love to hear what you all think.  
**

**- - -**

**Chapter 8**

The Rohirrim rose well before dawn, and began packing. Gandalf approached the two sleeping women, knelt by the side of their bedroll, and gently shook his daughter awake. She moaned sleepily and sat up as she opened her eyes. Brunhilde soon followed.  
"Be ready soon," he told them before walking off.  
Brunhilde stood awkwardly - her legs felt stiff - and looked around the camp. Men were packing their things, saddling horses, and checking their weapons one last time. The immense tension among the men gave her butterflies in her stomach. "There are some caves near Helm's Deep, just before the fortress of Helm's Deep came within view. We'll have to stay there, until the battle is over," Aaricia remarked as she and Brunhilde packed up the bedroll. "How will anyone find us when the battle is over?" "Because Gandalf and I will be the last people to see you," Eomer answered. He had walked over,  
leading his mount, Firefoot, as Aaricia spoke. "One of us will come and get you when the battle is over." She nodded and moved to saddle the horse she'd been given yesterday, but her mother was  
already tending to it. "I believe you tamed a horse yesterday. You ride him," she said to Brunhilde. "It's not everyday you tame a horse and get a chance to ride it." Brunhilde looked over her shoulder at the dark horse, who stood tethered to a tree. Sighing, she  
walked over and took the blanket from Murnan as she passed him. Taking small, slow steps, she held the blanket up, showing it to the horse.  
"Easy boy. I just need to put this on your back," she said to him, hoping that he wouldn't kick out. Gently placing the blanket on the horse's back, she watched him for a minute. When he stayed still, she turned and took the saddle from Murnan. When she turned back to the horse, she found he had somehow managed to pull the blanket off, dropping it to the ground. She huffed, handing the saddle back to Murnan so she could pick up the blanket replace it on the horse's back. As she did so, a pair of hands covered hers and moved the blanket higher on the horses back. She jumped at the sudden contact, then swallowed as a lump grew in her throat when the person's hands stayed on hers for a bit longer than was strictly necessary.  
"Keep the blanket up high. Then he won't pull it off," the hands' owner told her. She recognised the deep voice and quickly withdrew her hands from underneath his.  
"Thank you, Lord Eomer," she replied, turning to face him. He nodded and headed back to his horse. Brunhilde watched him, then met her mother's gaze. Not wishing to maintain eye contact with her, Brunhilde looked away and quickly finished saddling the horse. She climbed into the saddle, righted  
herself, and caught up with her mother.

- - -

Eldarwen groaned in pain as Aragorn set her down on a bench in the hall. She watched the guards bracing the doors with whatever they could find, including the tables and benches. She wanted to help, even though her side hurt. When she stood up and went to help, Legolas stopped her. He glanced at her side and pushed her back down into the seat.  
"You can not fight any more without hurting yourself. Stay here," he ordered. Then he left, not giving her a chance to argue. Sighing, she leaned bakc on the table behind her and shut her eyes, hoping that she could rest. But the noise around her was too loud. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the noise grew louder. Groaning in dismay, she got up and walked over to Theoden.  
"Let me help outside," she said. He took one look at the dark red stain on her clothing and, without hesitation, said, "No." He shook his head and she knew that was the end of it. Theoden was king and that meant she had to follow him while she was in Rohan. "You would better serve me staying out of trouble." She didn't believe him, but she had no choice in the matter. Gimli and Aragorn were outside, trying to free the causeway as best as they could. She scowled, but  
reluctantly moved back to the bench and sat down. Looking around the hall, she searched for a familiar face; more specifically, a pair of bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. But it was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where did he go?" she asked herself aloud. Then she heard his voice outside. If not for her acute hearing, she wouldn't have even thought he'd leave her alone inside. Standing up, Eldarwen picked up the nearest weapon - a spear. Making sure no one was lookng, she made her way to the hidden entrance that led to the outer halls of the Keep.  
Outside was chaos. It was as if the Valar had suddenly unleashed hell on Helm's Deep. Looking around, she spotted Legolas hanging over the wall, trying to pull something up by way of a rope. Running over, she helped him pull it up, despite the pain in her side.  
"Eldarwen," he said sternly. She shook her head, knowing the silent question he was asking.  
"I'm not going to sit aside be treated like an infant because of one small injury!" she shouted over the clanging of swords and fierce yells in battle. Legolas watched her for a minute before remembering that Aragorn and Gimli were still hanging from the opposite end of the rope. He and Eldarwen pulled both man and Dwarf over the wall. Eldarwen winced when Aragorn used her body to steady himself, his hand inadverdantly brushing against her wound. The group was worn out and what was worse, Eldarwen could barely stay conscious. But despite Legolas' pleas, she would not sit down. "We have to get back inside!" Gimli called. Legolas grabbed Eldarwen and lifted her into his arms when she made to follow Aragorn and Gimli. They were quick to get back into the hall, where Eldarwen collapsed from blood loss. Aragorn grabbed the guard nearest him and Legolas placed Eldarwen into his arms. Aragorn pulled the guard close and spoke: "Take her to the caves and be quick about it. Make sure nothing happens to her, or I'll have your head." The guard nodded and headed off. Legolas grabbed the nearest table and tipped it, so it's contents spilled across the ground. His anger was strong and right now he wanted to fight, not cower in the Keep like a child. Two guards ran over to him and helped him move the table and use it to brace the doors. 

- - -

Brunhilde heard the sound of the Uruk-hai long before they came in sight. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to look at the accursed creatures. Aaricia took hold of her daughters hand and squeezed it tightly in her own. She had seen the effects of war on children; to have her daughter so close to a battle that could turn on the Rohirrim in a heartbeat frightened her.  
"Mother?" Brunhilde questioned, looking at her mother with a confused expression. It was then that Aaricia realised that Eomer was talking to her.  
"Stay close to entrance of the caves. It is easy to lose your way in there," Eomer said. Both women nodded at the Horse Lord and climbed from the saddles of their horses. Aaricia lead her daughter into the fathomless, pitch black caves. Taking her mother's hand, so as not to stray, Brunhilde turned to look over her shoulder and saw the sun light start to fade as they took a straight path.  
"You like him." Her head whipped around when her mother spoke and she noticed they had stopped. "The Horse Lord." She could see the smile on her mother's face and shook her head.  
"No, I don't. We have barely spoken. I can't like him, even if I did," she answered. Aaricia reached out and touched her daughter's cheek in the darkness, before pulling three thick pieces of wood from her saddle packs and set them on the ground nearby. She then pulled out some flint and a rock. After a few tries, the fire burst into life. Brunhilde noticed her mother regarding her. She turned her back, so she didn't have to look into her mother eyes - the eyes that criticised her feelings and expressions. Aaricia stood up and walked over to her daughter. "How is your father?"  
"Fine," she replied. Aaricia looked around and put a hand on her shoulder, noticing how the muscles tensed up beneath her fingertips.  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Brunhilde turned around and hugged her mother, who returned. "I have to marry Gunther." Aaricia eyes darkened with anger and she pulled back to look at her daughter who kept her eyes on the ground. "I don't want to."  
"Brunhilde, I… it's hard to explain, but your father would only make you do things that are to either help you or… his home," she explained. Brunhilde's shoulder slumped and she nodded, moving to sit down by the fire, quietly staring into its depths as if she had a fascination with it. Looking at the dark tunnel they had travelled through, Aaricia sighed heavily before joining her daughter. Wrapping an arm around Brunhilde's shoulders, Aaricia heard the sounds of the battle echo through the caves and envelop them with a feeling of dread. Brunhilde tightened her hold on Aaricia's arm, tears staining her cheeks. "Don't cry, you won't have to marry him for quite some time." Brunhilde's eyebrows furrowed. What did she mean?  
"I don't understand," Brunhilde asked. Aaricia smiled and shrugged as she leaned back against the rock wall behind them. Looking at the woman who she had previously thought to be dead, Brunhilde noticed saddened looks pass across her mother's eyes and took her hand between her own two smaller ones. Aaricia smiled at her daughter. Suddenly, a low growl reached their ears. Aaricia jumped up. Brunhilde looked up at her mother and followed her on hands and knees to the edge of their illuminated hideaway. Aaricia drew the sword from her hip upon hearing another growl come from the shadows. Whatever was out there wasn't friendly.  
Brunhilde stood up, trying to see whatever it was that was growling. "Mother…" Something rushed from the dark and shoved Brunhilde back to the ground, knocking her mother down as well. The fire went out a few seconds later and both women climbed to their feet, only to be knocked to the ground again. "What is it? How come we can't see it?" Brunhilde said, afraid.  
"I don't know," her mother replied. Looking at Brunhilde from where they lay flat on their backs, Aaricia slowly stood up, hoping that the thing would not catch her off guard again. But she was knocked off her feet. Brunhilde rolled onto her back and felt a hot rush of air hit her face. The smell of rotten flesh and dried blood made Brunhilde start to heave, feeling like she was about to be sick, and covered her mouth, trying to breath as little as possible. The feel of something running down her cheek caused her to inch away. "Brunhilde, where are you?"  
She wouldn't dare speak. Whatever was above her knew she was there and was waiting for her to move. Raising one of her legs, she used her strength and rolled, kicking the thing in the head as she had planned to do. Standing, she turned and felt for an opening that led away from the creature. Brunhilde found what she wanted, and heard the creature start to rise. With a sudden feeling of dread, she remembered it was safer to stay close to another person when in trouble. She started to feel her way through the darkness, desperately trying to keep her distance between the creature. Something grabbed her by the waist and she instinctively reached out and hit the thing, trying to get away as she cried out when something sharp cut her arm. She was turned violently and shoved up against the wall, her cries blocked by a hand covering her mouth. "Quiet!" The something was really a someone. Brunhilde heard the creature come within a few feet of them, and felt the man raise his sword up to challenge the creature. She identified the sword as an Uruk-hai by its size and build in the growing dim light. The creature growled; it knew they were there. Looking over her shoulder, Brunhilde recognized the man: Eomer. Meeting his gaze, she stared at him in fear. He slowly pulled his hand from her mouth, placing it around her waist and backing away from the creature. It followed every step that Eomer took, matching his strides with its own. As he pushed Brunhilde behind him and tightened his grip on his sword, it snarled. She pulled the dagger from Eomer's belt with the utmost care, preparing for the worst case scenario. Just as the creature rushed the Horse Lord, an arrow pierced the creature's throat, and a second arrow hit him in the leg, just above his thigh. With a deep groan, it slowly fell to the ground. Legolas stepped into their sight and nodded at Eomer before taking off into the cave. "Come on." Said Eomer, taking her hand and leading her through the caves. "What about Legolas, and my mother?"  
"Legolas has good eyesight. He will bring her back safely," he answered as they finally stepped into the late morning sun. Brunhilde nodded and followed him over to where, his horse and a second horse stood obediently. Looking at Eomer, she noticed him watching her and immediately turned her  
back on him.  
"Thank you." Eomer turned back to Firefoot, pretending to busy himself with fixing his mounts saddle. "There is no need to thank me, princess." Brunhilde turned to look at him and noticed a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Walking over to him, she placed her hands over his and waited for him to look at her. "How did you know I was a princess?"  
"Your mother. Most of the children years ago were told that Aaricia, Gandalf's daughter left Middle Earth to marry a man she saved once; a king. You're her daughter, born of two lands," he said, pulling his hands free from hers as she tilted her head to the side. Eomer was covered with Uruk-hai blood and dirt, he looked gritty and he felt like it as well. She met his gaze defiantly.  
"You know more about me than I know about my own mother, and you only met me less than two days ago," she said, reaching up to touch his cheek. Eomer nodded and looked down at her, watching the young woman standing in front of him. Watching his dark eyes, Brunhilde felt the sudden urge to lean up and kiss him, but decided against it and pulled her hand away. He was about to stop her, but he noticed Legolas and Aaricia appearing from the caves.  
"I listen to the stories that told of your coming."  
"My coming? What are you on about?" she questioned. He swung up into the saddle and watched as Aaricia handed Brunhilde the reins to her mount. She looked up at him and shook her head before climbing into the saddle. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the following things, save for my version of Brunhilde and her world -- though Brunhilde is a character extracted from the legend of the Nibelungs a Viking love legend/myth, her character has been changed around a little to suit my story -- Eomer, Rohan, The Hobbits, Uruk-Hai, Orcs... you get the picture. This is a canon, though parts change only to suit the story and Brunhilde. Hope you enjoy, if so please leave a comment. Thank you (Mrs Huggins) for pointing out my disclaimer error, I didn't realise it, Brunhilde doesn't belong to me, I simply borrowed and altered her from the legends.

**Video: **Can be found on Youtube under my screenname: Saxonlady345. It is titled: I'd Give My Heart -- Eomer Fanfic Trailer.

**- - -**

**AN: Hey everyone. Look, I knwo this is actually really late, but I have been really tied up. Thanks to JabberDragon who is my new beta, who helped me a lot for this chapter. Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think. Chapters will be posted a lot quicker from now on, promise. **

**- - -**

**Chapter 9**

She watched him guide his horse through the sea of Uruk-hai, men and Elves who had fallen during the battle for Helm's Deep. Brunhilde followed the path he took. She looked over the carnage of the battle and felt her heart jump into her throat when she saw men and Elves lying dead among the Uruk-hai. The smell was worse than one Uruk-hai, how could anyone not stand to vomit? Brunhilde was just able to keep control of herself by shutting her eyes and counting up to ten a few times. The sight of limbs missing from the hundreds of bodies made her even sicker in the stomach. How could anyone just leave them here? she thought. She glanced up at Eomer's back; he was sitting quietly a top his horse, rigid and unmoving. Nudging the sides of her mount, she rode up alongside him.

"Who commands such creatures?" she inquired. He glanced at her for a second before looking back at the bodies covering the ground. Leaning over, Brunhilde placed a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. It worked for he looked at her. He still refused to answer her question. She pulled away and sat back in the saddle of her mount. Eomer remained silent and the silence was annoying Brunhilde to no end. She was so used to being talked to by her father, Sven, even her maids - who at times talked too much - all of which she would gladly trade Eomer for right now. Deciding not to speak her thoughts, Brunhilde also remained quiet as they entered Helm's Deep by way of a large hole in the outer fortress walls. Brunhilde ran her fingers over the stone of the wall, tracing the cracks and feeling a pang as she saw the blood covering the wall. "What did this? I have never heard or seen something so powerful that it would destroy stone as strong as this." As she dismounted, Aragorn approached and Brunhilde couldn't hold back her smile. She may not have known the man well, but she liked him well enough. Aragorn returned the smile with a weary look, and raised his eyes up to the wall.

"King Théoden wishes to speak with you," a guard said. Brunhilde looked at the guard and then at Eomer as he brushed past her and headed up the stairs. Aragorn took her by the arm when she made to walk in the opposite direction and began to lead her up the stairs. Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and Aaricia followed them.

"Why do I have to go?" she voiced her question to Aragorn, only to be ignored, yet again. Grinding her teeth together, the Viking princess grumbled curses under her breath in irritation. Her eyes widened in surprise; the doors leading into the hall had large holes in them and one was broken into splinters and one was nearly ready to fall off its hinges from the damage that it had received during the battle. Why can't anyone just answer my question?

The minute they were inside the hall, Aragorn released her and was about to walk off when she grabbed his arm and stepped in front of him. "Answer me!" Despite that she felt like some spoiled child, Brunhilde wanted an answer. Now! He looked down at her and pried her hand from his arm and left her standing near the doors as he approached Théoden. Brunhilde followed her arms across her chest and leaned back against the wall, content to go unnoticed by the people in the hall. They won't answer me, fine, I can just ignore them in return. She looked at the ground, her mind going deft to the conversation that was occurring between the others. She thought back to when she had first arrived; remembered the two Hobbits, the riders of Rohan attacking the Uruk-hai, Treebeard… everything. What was she doing here? Had she just been thrown from Light-Hammer's back and as a results, injured herself badly? Was this a dream? Maybe I should try pinching myself? she asked herself sarcastically. A hand touched her arm and Brunhilde started, looking up at the person who had touched her.

Eowyn stood before her, a small smile on her lips. How could the woman be smiling? She liked Eowyn, but still why would she smile, unless she was just trying to make her feel comfortable. It wasn't working. Brunhilde's irritation of not being told what was going on had boiled over, making her a force to be reckoned with at the moment. Her eyes told more than her face; a strong spirit caged by the rules. "I need some help with the injured. Could you help me?"

"If it gets me out of this hall, I will do anything," replied Brunhilde. She followed the other woman out of the hall and into a series of corridors.

"Why would you wish to leave the hall? You are able to be in the thick of all that happens to Lord Aragorn and his companions," Eowyn asked, as they turned down a few more hallways, passing many soldiers and peasants along the way.

Brunhilde took hold of Eowyn's arm, stopping the woman and making her turn round. "No one will answer any of my questions. If I am to go unanswered, then I will stay away from the thick of all that happens." The woman studied her younger aid for a minute or so, before nodding.

"Maybe it is better not to know of things before they happen," the Shield-Maiden told the Viking Princess. Brunhilde's eyebrows raised slightly, showing her annoyance. "That makes less sense than it usually does." Eowyn laughed slightly, before going quiet.

"Some things don't have to make sense."

"So, what things don't have to make sense, Eowyn?" Brunhilde inquired.

Eowyn merely shrugged, saying, "Lots of things; love, hate, war."

"War?" Brunhilde's brows furrowed. "There is always a reason behind war. Helen of Troy caused the war between Greece and Troy when she ran away from her husband with Paris the Prince of-" she trailed off when she noticed Eowyn's confused look. "Never mind."

Letting her go, Brunhilde followed her down the hallway for a few more minutes. They stopped before a door. Eowyn's hand settled on the door handle for a moment as she breathed in, and braced herself for what she was about to face. Men lay across the floor, wounded and crying, while women and some young girls ran about. The aftermath of war had never met with Brunhilde in all her years and she felt her eyes water as they passed the bodies of young boys and men, some had already passed, while others lay waiting for death. Bandages and cloths and bowls of blood and water were in every corner and near every body. The smell was foul, vomit, blood and other odours reached Brunhilde's nose making her heave, this time, however she couldn't stop herself from vomiting. She felt hands pulling her hair back.

"Are you alright?" Eowyn asked when Brunhilde straightened up.

Brunhilde wiped away some of the vomit, she nodded, though her stomach still felt like it was twisted in knots. "How can you not feel sick?" Eowyn handed her a damp cloth and she wiped her face clean. Eowyn pulled her through the room of the injured and towards the far end. A woman looked up for where she sat in one of the corners, the body of a fallen lying before her. "Eldarwen?" Brunhilde knelt down beside the half-elf. Tears stained dirty cheeks as the half-elf gazed at the body before her.

"I tried to help him," whispered Eldarwen, taking hold of the dead man's hand. Brunhilde glanced the man more closely and saw the same pointed ears as what Legolas had. An Elf.

"Eowyn needs help with the wounded. You couldn't save his life, but- maybe you can save others," Brunhilde said as Eowyn crouched down beside her. Eldarwen was just staring down at the body, face pale and stained with tears. To Brunhilde the woman seemed frozen like ice. "You can't save everyone."

"But… but…" Eldarwen stammered, trying to find words that would argue the Viking's point, so she merely bowed her head."Brunhilde is right." Eldarwen looked at the two women before heaving a sigh as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. The three women stood up, and separated.

- - -

Eomer guided Aragorn and Legolas through the hallways towards where the injured were being cared for. Some soldiers who had fought and received only some small wounds had collapsed along the hallway, their bodies too tired and battle-weary to want to move. He stepped into the room to find silence - save for some soft talking - had engulfed it. A great number of the injured were now lying peacefully in parts of the large room. As he went to step forward, he was nearly knocked over by someone.

He may not have been knocked over, but Brunhilde had been and looked up with a scowl at him. Bandages and water skins lay scattered across the floor. Aragorn and Legolas stepped around the young woman as they entered the room. He watched her sit up and began to collect the things around her. Eomer bent down and helped her. He glanced at her when she started to speak in that strange language again.

He straightened and held a hand out to her. She ignored it and climbed to her feet by herself. She kept her eyes away from his and stepped around him and out into the hall where the soldiers were resting. He watched her sit down between two of the soldiers, and set the bowl of damp cloths down.

- - -

Brunhilde looked up as Eomer sat down beside her and started to look after the other soldier. She tied a knot in the bandage around one of the soldier's arm and moved to sit beside Eomer. He was trying to peel a blood soaked cloth away from the soldier's gash as carefully as he could. Brunhilde pushed his hands away and pulled the cloth away, ignoring the soldiers groan of pain, she folded one of the bandages up into a thick padding and pressed it against the still bleeding gash on the man's thigh, earning a hiss of pain from him. Blood stained her fingers and she glanced at Eomer. Grabbing his hand, she placed them against the padding, earning another hiss from the soldier when Eomer pressed his fingers into the wound, before wetting a second bandage.

"How bad is it?" the soldier asked, his breathing heavy. Brunhilde glanced at him, hoping the despair in her eyes wasn't showing how on edge she was about the seriousness of the wound.

"Who taught you how to do this?" Eomer inquired when she found a needle in the small box one of the women had given her and some twine.

"Your sister taught me," she replied sharply, her voice like ice, as she threaded the twine through the end of the needle. The soldier looked between Eomer and Brunhilde for a second, not quite sure what think of their awkward and obviously forced conversation. Eomer pulled the bloodied and stained cloth from the soldier's wound and Brunhilde used the damp cloth away to reveal a three inch long wound. "I need two men to hold him." Eomer glanced over his shoulder at the man who Brunhilde had tended to only two minutes ago. A soldier pushed off the wall and placed his good arm across his companions chest. Eomer braced his weight on the arm's leg and glanced at Brunhilde. She turned to him and could read her own fear mirrored through his own.

"Who else will hold his leg down?" she retorted. She was not strong enough to hold a fully grown man down, that she was certain of. The two soldiers looked at each other and then at Eomer, clearly wanting an answer.

"I will." Both of them turned to find Legolas standing behind them. "Eldarwen sent me out here to help." Eomer took the needle from Brunhilde's small fingers before she moved to allow Legolas to kneel down in her place. She felt her stomach tighten into knots and she turned away before Eomer had even put needle through skin. Looking at her hands, she realised that she would need to clean them before she would be able to tend to another of the wounded. Glancing up, Brunhilde saw a young girl holding a bowl of clean water for one of the other women. The water turned red when her hands dipped into the bowl. Her stomach was empty, and she realised that she hadn't anything to eat since… well… she couldn't even remember how long since she'd even eaten. Despite that she'd had nothing to eat, bile rose in throat and she slowly breathed in, trying to stop herself from vomiting again.

She knew it was wrong to ask for the child's help, but with the amount of soldiers lying in the hallway, she and the other two women wouldn't even be half finished by sundown. "Would you help me with some of these men?" The girl looked no older than eleven maybe twelve at the most. To Brunhilde's surprise the child nodded and took her hand, leading her towards one of the soldiers. Kneeling down beside the girl, Brunhilde could only watch in amazement as she talked to the soldier and started to fix a cut disfiguring the man's hand.

"Why weren't you helping the injured earlier?"

"I wasn't meant to be," the young girl replied, blushing deep red in embarrassment. "But, my- mother was a skilled healer, and she taught me a little."

Brunhilde went to ask the girl how she could look at wounds that showed the bones beneath the skin, but shouts caused her to turn and stand up.

An Uruk-hai?

Three injured guards held swords up, trying to keep it back. Most of the injured reacted like any human would seeing a creature like that; they tried to get as far from the foul smelling creature as quick as their injured states would allow them. Brunhilde climbed to her feet and drew her sword in a heartbeat, praying to Odin that she wouldn't have to use it. Her grip on her sword was weak due to her stained hands.

"Get Aragorn!" Legolas ordered Brunhilde when she looked at them. A sharp cry from the creature made everyone stop, and look at it. The air in the hall seemed to freeze as it slowly fell forward, a familiar looking axe imbedded in its back. Gimli appeared and Brunhilde smiled at the Dwarf when he looked about the hall. She had forgotten about that he had been with Aragorn and Legolas.

"How did it even get in here?" she asked when everything settled down. No one answered her. Gritting her teeth, Brunhilde threw her hands up in the air in irritation.

The Dwarf pulled his axe free and approached Legolas. "Now, I believe that adds another one to my score. I win!"

Brunhilde's brows knitted together. What in Valhalla was the Dwarf on about? Eomer chuckled as Legolas shook his head and they went back to the soldier they had been helping. Brunhilde looked at Gimli with a raised eyebrow and he went red.

"Little competition between you two?" she inquired when he stopped beside her.

Legolas grinned and spoke: "He is trying to beat me by how many we've slain, but Gimli- I killed another Uruk-hai up in the caves." Brunhilde and Eomer confirmed his words, and the Dwarf began to curse. The girl stood up and tugged on the cloth visible beneath Brunhilde's armour, she looked down at her.

"We need to help the men," she told the princess.

"Wait." Unlacing the straps of her armour, Brunhilde rested them down near Gimli and asked him to watch it closely before following the young girl.

- - -

Brunhilde, Eldarwen and Eowyn met in the hall later that night, when all the wounded had been tended to and most of them were asleep. Eldarwen looked up as Legolas approached the three and led them down the hall, towards where Théoden, Aaricia, Gandalf and everyone else were seated around the hall. All three women - though weary from the afternoon's work - stood patiently near Legolas and Gimli. Théoden and Aragorn were talking with another man. Aaricia approached her daughter and the other two women.

"Brunhilde and Eldarwen will stay in the company of Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli. Eowyn you and I - at sun up - are to follow the people back to Edoras," she explained. Brunhilde opened her mouth to protest, only Eldarwen dragged her towards Gandalf. He looked at his granddaughter who returned his look with a scowl. Looking away from him, Brunhilde's eyes landed on Eomer who stood silently near King Théoden, back straight and passive. He reminded her of statue almost, except they were made of stone and colourless, while he was flesh and blood. Tall and handsome too. Her face turned bright red at her thoughts and she quickly turned her gaze to the ground, hoping no one had caught the embarrassed look and question her about it.

- - -

Running her small fingers across the stone, Brunhilde stared out at the surrounding areas of Helm's Deep. Sneaking away had been the easy part, she seemed invisible to everyone. Thankfully they had all stayed with the King to decide their next move, the hard part was not knowing which hallway led where. Even though she'd actually found her way outside, it had taken her sometime. Sighing, Brunhilde leaned against the wall, resting her head in her hands as she tried to make some sense of today. All her questions had fallen on death ears today, and despite that most of the people she'd been questioning had been busy, she still thought they would've had the decency to answer her.

"Its as if they just think I'm invisible," she told herself, not hearing the footsteps approach.

"What are you thinking?" She spun around and glowered at Eomer, stiffening up when he came to rest beside her.  
"Nothing," she retorted tightly.

He looked at her and grinned. "Your face tells a different story, princess." Brunhilde thumped her arms down beside his and stared him down ignorantly.

"Well, maybe I'm annoyed. With everyone in this forsaken place. No one will answer my questions, not even my own mother!" she shouted at him. She caught sight of his hand moving to touch hers, she quickly pulled back before he could do so however. "Do you want to answer some of them?"

"No," he replied.

"Then leave me alone!" Eomer shook his head and turned to face Brunhilde who took a few steps back. He advanced on her and she jumped when his cold fingers first met her the warm skin of her cheeks.

"I can't do that, Brunhilde," he whispered. His thumb ran over the soft skin beneath it, causing Brunhilde to shiver. She reached up and pulled his hand away from her.

"Wh-" She was cut off when Eomer lowered his head suddenly and in one quick move had his mouth pressed firmly against hers. Brunhilde's eyes widened in shock. The kiss was soft and made her feel a little light headed. She could barely conceal the tremor that wash down her back when his mouth pressed a little more firmly against hers. Her mind was screaming at her to pull back, but something else made her want to stay.

Choosing to listen to her mind, Brunhilde pulled her head back, just as a voice pierced the silence.  
"Brunhilde, your-" Eldarwen trailed off as she saw the younger woman's swollen lips. "Ah- Am I interrupting something?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the following things, save for my version of Brunhilde and her world -- though Brunhilde is a character extracted from the legend of the Nibelungs a Viking love legend/myth, her character has been changed around a little to suit my story -- Eomer, Rohan, The Hobbits, Uruk-Hai, Orcs... you get the picture. This is a canon, though parts change only to suit the story and Brunhilde. Hope you enjoy, if so please leave a comment. Thank you (Mrs Huggins) for pointing out my disclaimer error, I didn't realise it, Brunhilde doesn't belong to me, I simply borrowed and altered her from the legends. _**Has elements of both the books and movies in this from now on. Look out also for my new L.O. fic as well, which will be up in a few days. **_

**Video:** Link is on my profile.

**Feedback: **_**Please leave a review. But no flames, constructive criticism only.**_

**- - -**

**A/N: Thanks to JabberDragon who is beta, who helped me a lot for this chapter. Now I know I promised chapters would be up quicker, but it seems whenever I start to write, RL gets in the way. Now my surgery is over and I am back on my way, I am starting to write to this fic again. I have to say a big thanks though to those who reviewed asking me for this chapter. Well- here it is and I hope you enjoy it.  
**

- - -

**Chapter Ten**

She had liked the feel of Eomer's lips on hers. It left a tingling sensation on them and as she'd pulled away, Brunhilde had regretted the action but knew now that it had been for the best. Her cheeks turned crimson as she kept her eyes lowered to the ground and turned her head away from Eldarwen, a hand covering her lips. Eomer still stood in front of her and she looked down when a hand picked up hers.

He lowered his head and without a word, pressed his lips to the back of her hand and she smiled, even though it was a hidden one. She had never been kissed on the lips before, and she liked it. Protocol at home had always demanded that the men were to only kiss her on the back of the hand and nothing more. Either they couldn't dance and stepped on her feet constantly, or they talked too much - about themselves.

When he released her hand and walked away, Brunhilde stumbled for a moment not knowing what to do. She ran her hands down the front of her clothing, not knowing what to say to Eldarwen about the situation. Glancing at the half-elf, Brunhilde found her leaning against the wall, arms folded across her chest and looking at her with one raised eyebrow and a quizzical look on her face.

Brunhilde stayed still, wringing her hands in front of her, as she noticed the large smile appear on Eldarwen's face. "Mm. Looks like the Horse Lord has taken an-"

"Has taken a what, Eldarwen? We were talking, that is all," she replied tightly, before shaking her head. "What do you need me for?"

Eldarwen held her hands up in surrender. "Not me. Your mother wants you to sleep in her quarters with her? There is not much space in regards to single rooms, many are crowded with the injured at the moment and so Lady Eowyn and I will be joining her."

Brunhilde looked at the half-elf and sighed heavily, not liking the sound of being near her mother. She loved her, but it was strange to be near her. So much had happened and the realization that her mother was truly alive and well and was from this world scared her and comforted her all at once. Having her mother back was truly a great feeling, but didn't that mean that she too was from this world, or at least partially? Then that meant she was as much a part of this terrifying place as what she was Iceland, wait then there had to be a way to go back home, if her mother could. Right?

"I'll just be glad to have a place in which to sleep that does not come with a possible Uruk-hai attack."

Eldarwen laughed at her words and nodded. "I agree. One night of rest is just what this place needs, after all that has happened."

She followed Eldarwen into the warmth of the torch lit halls and caught sight of Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and even Eomer and some of his men in a room with the door slightly ajar. Her eyes caught Aragorn's who smiled and nodded to her, which she returned, weakly.

Upon reaching what she gathered was their room, she found both her mother and Lady Eowyn already preparing for sleep. A few women had also joined them and she found a cot that had been set up in the corner and sat down on it.

Slowly pulling off her boots, she grimaced at the large amount of mud and muck that now clung to them from the days events. Even some dry Uruk-hai blood could be found on them. She tossed them down at the end of the bed, away from her head. Next came her armour which she set next to her boots. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she rested her head on them and looked around. Sensing someone come up beside her, she looked sideways to find the person to be her mother. "Brunhilde. Can we talk, I know things aren't exactly easy-"

"Easy?" she questioned, stopping her mother from continuing. "I have nearly been killed twice since coming to this- this- place! I have met an Ent, seen a man I thought to be of my world, and apparently isn't, I found yo- someone who is meant to be dead, I have been ordered and ignored constantly and it has now become very clear that the longer I stay here, the more things start to get complicated and I nearly get killed!" she finished in a heated whisper.

Aaricia chewed on the inside of her cheek and nodded. "Brunhilde- you must- are you not happy to see me?"

Brunhilde stared wide-eyed at her mother. "I am happy that you are here, but at the same time I am terrified of that idea."  
"Brunhilde. I am dead to those back home, but not here. Here I am as real as you and Eldarwen," Aaricia remarked and glanced over her shoulder to find the half-elf climbing beneath the blanket on her cot. Brunhilde quirked an eyebrow and looked away.

"I do not belong here," she snapped back and lay down on her cot, pulling her blanket up around her like a shield from the rest of the world. She prayed for sleep to take her quickly and was soon answered. The last thing she remembered was the sound of her mother and Eldarwen talking in lowered voices.

- - -

Morning came quicker than expected and Brunhilde was awoken by Eowyn long before the sun - and the other women in the room - rose. Dragging on her boots and armour, she followed the Shield-Maiden into the main hall. The damage of the attack was clear, the main door was broken, but had been pushed back into place, and had a large break in one side which allowed the morning sun through. Blood, of both man and Uruk-hair had yet to be cleaned from round it and Brunhilde felt her stomach turn. She could barely stand the sight of blood, her own blood but the foul smell of Uruk-hai filled the air as people sat down at either of the two tables that had been set back up hastily.

Yawning as she sat down opposite the Shield-Maiden and beside Gimli. She looked at the short and round man as he ate and drank more than most at the table. Slightly appalled by his lack of manners, she inched a little away from him and turned to look at Eowyn.

"Is Isenguard another fortress?" she questioned Eowyn.

"A fortress? Not really. It is more like a tall tower than a fortress. It is home to what has become a demon of a man who now aids the Dark Lord and sent the horde of Uruk-hai down on us," Eowyn answered, not hiding the malice and contempt from her voice. Brunhilde nodded and looked up as her mother appeared with Eomer and Aragorn. King Theoden stood at her mother's side and she looked down at the table, not wanting to meet her mother's gaze and that of the Horse Lords.  
She did not listen to the conversation that went on between the people beside Eowyn and her, but chose to talk instead with Eowyn about Rohan. Though she did not enjoy the idea of being stuck in this strange place, she saw no harm in learning more about it.

- - -

The stables of Helm's Deep were crowded with the members of the Isenguard party and a number of others; her mother and Eowyn included. Brunhilde found Thor locked in a stable, his head lowered over the gate as if to see those coming and going. She approached him slowly and smiled as he whined at her. Lighthammer was her loyal companion back home, but here- Thor was a suitable replacement for him.

He reached out for her just as she neared the stall and she grinned as he showed her his teeth. Climbing over the bar of wood that served as the gate, she found all of her gear that Thor had been carrying, ready to be placed back on him. Not that there was much. A saddle, bridle and reins, a saddle rug and the bedroll that she'd been sleeping on at the Rohirrim camp.

"Good morning, Thor, are you ready for an adventure and get out of this stall?" she questioned, running a hand down his neck, her fingers curled into his beautiful black mane.

"Thor? That is a strange name for a horse," Eldarwen commented, leaning against the bar of wood.

Brunhilde shrugged as she placed the saddle rug on Thor's back - making sure it was high - as she spoke: "And Eldarwen to my people is a strange name for a-"

"-an Elf? Human? To me Brunhilde is not a nice name for a human, either," Eldarwen teased.

"But we are from different lands, so in my home Brunhilde is common, just like Eldarwen is common to here," she commented, moving to lift Thor's saddle. Though she was strong, Brunhilde's strength was not at its best - especially considering that she truly had not eaten properly in the past three days. This morning had been her first meal and even then, she not eaten much - and today she felt like the bulk of the saddle was like three large rocks piled into one.  
She groaned beneath the weight and ended up dropping the item when she felt something sharp dig into her skin, thankfully she just missed her feet. A thin line of blood was seeping through the material of her shirt. Pulling part of the saddle back, she found a piece of jagged steel. Brunhilde pulled it out, wondering how it had gotten there.

Glancing up as she heard movement near her, she expected to find Eldarwen. However, that was not at all who she saw. "Would you like some help, Lady?" Lowering her eyes back to the saddle, Brunhilde nodded in answer to the Horse-Lord's question. Watching as he picked up the saddle, like it was nothing more than a simple piece of chain mail armour, Brunhilde knew that it was now or never.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked. Her gaze took in the way he stopped for no more than a second before returning to fixing the saddle on Thor's back.

"No reason that is important," he answered.

She scoffed and stepped up beside him. "Men do not kiss me on the mouth without a reason, or permission, Horse-Lord. You may call me conceded, but I believe when two people who barely get along, do not see eye to eye and certainly do not like one another as more than an acquaintance, then I believe that yes, that person would need to have a good reason for kissing me," she said, her voice low. Despite being headstrong, she was shy, especially when it came to dealing with men like Eomer- that was until she got angry.

"To stop your endless talking; that is why I kissed you," he stated, looking at her with a stubborn glint in his eyes. "And you didn't seem to mind."

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she lowered her gaze. "Oh well-" she trailed off, not being able to find any words that could described how she felt. Certainly, she felt anger, but also something else that she could probably say was disappointment. "Thank you, for helping me. I can finish the rest." It was said in a tight voice that clearly said she wanted to be left alone.

Brunhilde moved to the other side of Thor, never once raising her eyes to look at him. "Eomer?" She heard someone call out to him, but kept her eyes down.

"Lady."

Brunhilde hated being called Lady, it made her feel very uncomfortable about being in the company of others like - Eldarwen and Eomer - for fear of being treated like a fragile object.

"Its-" she stopped abruptly, when she turned to find Eomer gone. Sighing, she pulled the strap on Thor's belly tight, earning a neigh of distress from him. "Sorry," she murmured, looking up apologetically at her mount.

- - -

The road to Isenguard was much longer than Brunhilde had expected, but there was still a large number of the dead Uruk-hai to clean up, especially those who had been slaughtered by the trees of Fangorn Forest, who Brunhilde had come to learn were called Huorns. Fangorn was dark and thick. It was terrifying to Brunhilde having been told by the Shield-Maiden the tales of how the forest was alive. She gathered that Eowyn had been referring to the Entz - Tree beard - and these Huorns, must had also been included in the living things for she had never seen such a thing in the forests back home.  
The company was small: King Theoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Eldarwen, Brunhilde and a man of Rohan named Gamling.

Thor didn't seem to be phased by the groans that came from the trees around them. None of the horses seemed to, for that matter. They camped for the night within a small clearing, much like the one where she had first met Gandalf, and had been in the company of the two Hobbits. Thor was laying on the ground with Brunhilde near his side, his head bowed in sleep. She ran a hand down his neck knowing the night would be long and restless- for her. Neither Eldarwen or Legolas were in sight, they must have been on watch.

"La- Brunhilde?" She looked up from where she lay on her bedroll, her head resting near Thor's head, to find Aragorn standing over her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You will be accompanying me on second watch," he told her. "Eldarwen and Legolas are on first watch, and Eomer and Gamling will be on the third watch." He then walked back to over Gimli.

Laying her head back down, she huffed indignantly, not use to being on journeys such as this, but thought second watch would not be so bad- at least it would not be spent with Eomer.

- - -

Eomer sat on a log near the fire, still clad in his armour. He was finding it hard to sleep. Fangorn was not a safe place and despite that he needed the rest before his watch, Eomer did not move. His gaze passed over his uncle who sat talking with Gandalf and Gamling; the empty beds where both of the Elves would have been occupying had they not been on watch, to the snoring Dwarf and lastly his eyes landed on Aragorn standing over Brunhilde, telling her something. Why had he said it, no- why had he done it? The she-elf had interrupted them and Eomer could have not felt like more of a fool. Of course, it had gotten the girl to be quiet. "What troubles you?" He shook his head, not realising his uncle had joined him.

"Nothing, uncle. Just deep in my thoughts," he answered. However, his gaze fell back on Brunhilde as he spoke.

- - -

Eldarwen groaned in frustration from where she sat up on a large log, bow in hand. She looked around, turning her bow in her hand, suddenly feeling very alone as the forest stopped talking (groaning). Her ears picked up the sound of movement to her left. Turning, she raised her bow, an arrow notched in a heartbeat.

"Don't shoot." The sound of Legolas' voice brought a smile to her face and she lowered her bow. "Nat that you would have hit me," he added as he stepped into view. "You can barely hit an Uruk-hai, what would happen if a party ambushed us?"  
That caused her to grimace. "Uruk-hai? Legolas, how could any of them escape the Huorns?" she questioned as he climbed up to sit beside her. "And I have a fair good aim, just remember you are older than me, and you've had more practice than I have."

"You never know Eldarwen, you never know," he answered and she shook her head in return. "Lady, I do not see why we cannot make the best of our time, the humans need their sleep," Legolas remarked, smiling at her. "Not to mention, it would add to our count against the Dwarf."

"Aren't I half-human, Legolas, I do not have the same strengths as you do," she replied.

"Eldarwen?"

She sighed and glanced at him before leaning over and kissing him, nothing more than a chaste one. Feeling a hand on her cheek, Eldarwen pulled back, looking at him. A few seconds passed and she continued to watch him, however Legolas did not move, his hand still on her as he seemed to stare off into the trees behind her. "Legolas?"

"Quiet." Immediately she shut her mouth, watching as his eyes shifted back and forth. "In the clearing behind you," he said, voice barely audible. Eldarwen cursed her hearing and not being as keen as what Legolas' was, had she been a full-blooded Elf. Turning her head, she found a large group of Uruk-hai not too far from where they sat. They weren't moving fast and looked to be struggling with movement. They were hard to see through the dense mass of trees, but they were there. So, the Huorns had gotten them, but not killed them all off, probably to send a message to the Wizard.

Eldarwen turned back to Legolas who was already moving. "Feel up to this, Eldarwen?" he asked.

She picked up her bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver, nodding. Despite that she did not feel her best from her injury that she received at Helm's Deep, she was not about to tell Legolas that, even though he'd probably already guessed how she felt.

He jumped from the large sitting place and shouldered his bow, holding hands out to her. She took the offered help and was glad when he gracefully set her down on her own feet without so much as a sound.

She groaned as a sharp pain ran up her side. However, Eldarwen smiled upon seeing the worried look on Legolas' face. "I'm fine," she told him.

With a nod he was off, his quick footsteps never once making a sound as he moved. He must have purposely made noise before hand to let her know he was nearby so she didn't shoot him she thought while she hid behind a tree. Notching an arrow while she waited for Legolas to let off his first shot.

- - -

It wasn't long before Aragorn woke Brunhilde. She gathered her sword and rose from her bedroll. She had not removed her armour and found her muscles a little stiff from how she had been sleeping. "Why haven't Legolas and Eldarwen come back?" she questioned.

"That is what we are going to find out, Brunhilde," he answered. She smiled. He hadn't called her Lady at least.

She fixed her sword to her belt as she followed the man through the thick confines of Fangorn Forest. She remained quiet, knowing that anything could be lurking in this dark place. Her mind went back to when Eomer had kissed her, and to what he had said to her in the stables this morning. _"To stop your endless talking; that is why I kissed you… And you didn't seem to mind."_ He'd been right, she hadn't minded the kiss, in fact- if Eldarwen hadn't interrupted, she quite possibly might have continued kissing him, even if he hadn't meant to do anything more than make her quiet.

When Aragorn stopped suddenly, she did also, wondering what was wrong. He glanced around for a moment, as if hearing something far off in the distance, that she could not. "Stay here."

"What?! Wait-" Before she could stop him though, Aragorn had taken off, leaving Brunhilde on her own. Standing in the middle of Fangorn Forest, she looked around, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she remembered the last night that she had been in Fangorn.

She had been running from an Orc and in the company of Merry and Pippin - two Hobbits - and met the Ent Treebeard.  
A groan made her jump and back herself up against a tree. "Aragorn!" She gripped the hilt of her sword, suddenly feeling more alone than ever. She had the choice of either ignoring Aragorn's order and follow him or try and find her way back to camp, but she didn't have a clue as to where Aragorn had gone and everything around her looked the same. She was in trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a note going out on all of the stories so there if you receive a number of updates, this is the reason.**

**Okay all, well I am pretty much giving up on writing stories on this profile. **

**Aside from the fanfiction story: The Silver Lining all the others will eventually be deleted. And "Beyond the Grey Horizon" will be published under my new account once I have finished revamping the chapters I presently have written. The same might go for Battle of the Brave, Bound by Nature, All That I'm Living For, An Enemy's Daughter and A Lion's Heart; if I ever feel the motivation to rewrite them and rework them. Blind Faith has already been moved over.**

**With that said I am saving the downloadable versions of all the stories into a folder and to those who would like certain stories or the "wrestling folder" I can happily send you them. This is my rough plans, I still am undecided on the matter; I may end up writing to one or two of the wrestling fanfictions that I have up (Little Darlin' and such) but otherwise, I just cannot be bothered with struggling and sending myself nuts with trying to complete most of this fics. **

**Ladies, this does not mean that I have never appreciated your support and the itty bitty bit of success that I gained while writing a number of these fanfictions but I am moving forward to write actually novels with the hope of getting them published one day.**

**I love you all so much and as I said, if you would like certain copies of fiction or the fandom folders I will be saving them all to. Let me know asap!**


	12. Chapter 12

This is an author's note, nothing more, nothing less:

Today I received a review for this from a guest stating Brunhilde was a Mary-Sue and that my fanfic is on the worst fanfiction forum and I'm quite infamous apparently.

I wish to clear all this up here and now, I know Brunhilde is a Mary-Sue character, she doesn't rank overtly high on the Mary-Sue tests I took for her but yes, I know she is a sue.

Secondly, I am well aware of my fanfiction's reputation. When I wrote this story, I was not that good of a writer and I will admit that. I did not plan the story, I just wrote it one day – it was unedited by others and I was not that great of an editor myself at the time.

I would state this right here and now; this fanfiction won't be getting updated beyond the chapters that are up. I will more than likely deleted this and the other fanfiction on this old account some day in the near future.

I will say this though, the Lord of the Rings fandom upon fanfiction is quite a harsh community, in particular towards writers who are trying to use fanfiction as a means of bettering their work and after all the drama and unhelpfulness that was thrown towards me when I was writing this and learned of it being in the worst fanfiction community, made me grow to dislike wanting to post within the fandom.

With that said, people can stop sending me messages and reviews stating their dislike for the fic or trying to gain a rise out of me. It pretty much just washes off my back. I know how bad this fanfiction was/is, you need not point it out to me some four years down the track.

Sincerely,

aggy's girl


End file.
